Final Fantasy VII : Before Crisis : Le Parcours D'Un Héro
by DaggaDiAlexandros
Summary: Voilà comment Zack Fair est entré dans le SOLDAT ... FanFiction actuellement en cours d'écriture !
1. Chapitre I

Chapitre I

Tandis que le soleil se couchait vers l'horizon, envoyant ses reflets orangés dans le ciel, un jeune garçon faisaient ses valises. De sa fenêtre grande ouverte par cette fin de journée d'été, une légère brise entra, caressant délicatement ses cheveux bruns. Son doux regard bleu ne cessait de fixer le sac, dans lequel il mettait le strict nécessaire : des vêtements de rechange, une bouteille d'eau, une boussole, une carte du monde, un peu de nourriture … Tout ce qu'il trouvait d'indispensable pour un long voyage. Après tout, sa route risquait d'être longue. Son but était d'atteindre Midgar, la ville la plus peuplée et la plus puissante qu'il existait à ce jour. Cette grande métropole était connue pour abriter la compagnie qui dirigeait le monde : Shinra, Inc. Elle contrôlait tout. Grâce à eux, nombre de gens pouvaient vivre sereinement. Pourquoi ? Parce que Shinra, Inc détenait la capacité d'extraire l'énergie Mako. Cette énergie se trouvait sous terre, dans les montagnes … Bref, partout ! C'était l'énergie de la planète et Shinra, Inc s'en servait pour améliorer le quotidien des habitants du monde entier, comme leur apporter de l'électricité, par exemple.

Parmi les hauts rangs de cette compagnie se trouvait un groupe d'homme appelé SOLDAT. Le SOLDAT était l'unité d'élite de Shinra, Inc. On débutait en tant que simple milicien, puis, en montant les échelons, on pouvait devenir un SOLDAT 1ère classe. Zack rêvait d'en faire partie. Il faisait donc ce voyage dans l'unique but d'intégrer cette unité d'élite. Bien sûr, il n'en avait parlé à personne. Même les parents du jeune homme ignorait ses intentions. S'ils l'apprenaient, jamais Zack ne pourra réaliser son rêve.

Une fois son sac fini, il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, admirant la splendide vue qui s'offrait à lui une dernière fois, avant son grand départ. Il regarda le petit village de Gongaga animé par cette fin de journée.

Le vendeur d'armes et de matérias, encore une invention de Shinra, Inc., discutaient de leur travail, des clients, de leurs produits … Ils remarquèrent Zack accoudé à sa fenêtre. Ils lui firent un signe de main, pour le saluer. Le jeune garçon en fit de même. Ils reprirent ensuite leur route. Le futur SOLDAT tourna ensuite son regard vers l'horizon. Il aperçut le soleil se couchant, après avoir usé de toute sa splendeur pour éclairer le monde. Les rayons rougeâtres envoyé par l'étoile le fit réfléchir à son avenir dans le SOLDAT. Après tout, peut-être serait-il célèbre ou, qui sais, un héro ? La pensée d'être un héro pour le monde entier lui tira un petit sourir aux lèvres.

Zack fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix qu'il l'appelait. Cette voix énervante et grave, le jeune homme aurait voulut l'oublier. Au bas de sa fenêtre, un garçon d'à peu près son âge, hurlait son nom en ricanant.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Demanda Zack, furieux de voir celui qu'il détestait le plus dans ce village

Zack la fillette ! Il est accoudé à sa fenêtre regardant le coucher du soleil, la larme à l'œil … Comme c'est mignon ! Ironisa t'il

Si je t'attrape … !

Le garçon au bas de sa fenêtre pouffa. Zack le détestait. Pourquoi ? Et bien, lorsqu'il était à l'école, ce garçon grassouillet se moquait tout le temps de lui car il était toujours plus petit que lui. Il avait même lancé une rumeur sur Zack. Le grassouillet à la voix grave racontait à tout le village que le jeune brun avait peur des filles. Pour démentir la rumeur, Zack dut aller parler à une fille. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, il marcha sur ces lacets que la bande de copains du grassouillet avaient détaché. Il percuta la jeune fille, la faisant tomber dans une flaque d'eau. Pour s'excuser, Zack voulut l'aider à se relever en lui tendant une main, mais celle-ci refusa et le gifla. Depuis ce jour, Zack demeurait seul. Sans amis. Sans petite copine. Sans personne. Il passait toute la journée dans sa chambre, à s'entraîner à l'escrime en cachette.

Ce garçon que le jeune brun détestait, il s'appelait Yohan. A chaque fois qu'il voyait l'adolescent au visage gras et boutonneux dans les rues de Gongaga, il changeait de trottoir ou il passait par un autre chemin.

Ne tenant plus, Zack rentra dans une colère noire. Il descendit en trombe les escaliers en pierre, claquant la porte de sa chambre. Ses parents n'étaient toujours pas rentrés du réacteur Mako à l'abandon près du village, mais cela n'étonna guère le jeune garçon. Il avait l'habitude maintenant. Il ouvrit la porte d'un grand geste et sortit.

YOHAN ! Hurla t'il, JE VAIS TE TUER !

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il l'avait vus pour la dernière fois. Énervé, il bouscula bon nombre de villageois rentrant chez eux. Tous se retournèrent, ahuris de ne pas reconnaître le jeune garçon brun, tellement calme et gentil d'habitude. Zack arriva sous sa fenêtre. Le grassouillet Yohan se tenait toujours à sa place. Formant des points avec ses mains, il fixait le boutonneux avec un œil mauvais. Son regard d'ordinaire bleu clair demeurait désormais bleu foncé. Le garçon boutonneux ironisa :

Ouh … J'ai peur de Zack la fillette … !

Ne tenant plus, le garçon brun s'élança sur le morveux. Il serra entre ses doigts frêles son coup. Ne pouvant plus respirer, Yohan essayait lui aussi de l'étrangler. Ne parvenant pas à l'atteindre, il se débattit du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le garçon donnait des coups de poings à Zack, mais le jeune garçon sembla ne pas vouloir relâcher son emprise. Tout à coup, une voix venant de derrière le jeune brun la ramena à la raison :

ZACK ! Lâche-le !

Reconnaissant la douce voix derrière lui, Zack obéit. Relâchant petit à petit ses doigts, le garçon se retourna et reconnut la femme qui se dressait devant lui. Les mains sur les hanches, ses longs cheveux bruns coiffés en chignon, elle regardait Zack de ses beaux yeux bleus, dont il avait lui-même hérité. La lumière du soleil au crépuscule éclaircissait sa peau pâle. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna un gifle. Derrière, Yohan pouffa de nouveau. Malaxant sa joue endolorie, il marmonna :

Maman … Je peux tout d'expliquer …

Zack ! Je ne veux pas connaître tes raisons ! Après tout l'éducation que nous t'avons donné avec ton père, c'est comme ça que tu l'applique ?! Retourne dans ta chambre ! Et n'en sort pas sans autorisation !

Oui, maman …

Zack retourna alors vers sa maison, entendant le rire étouffé et gras de Yohan le grassouillet boutonneux derrière lui. Il rentra en claquant fortement la porte de chez lui, toujours énervé. Il manqua de faire tomber quelques photos de lui avec ses parents. Son père le regarda, ahuri, ne comprenant pas ses émotions. Zack fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et il monta les escaliers montant dans sa chambre. Il claqua de nouveau la porte de sa chambre, puis tomba à terre, sanglotant. Ce que le jeune brun venait de commettre semblait être impardonnable, d'autant plus qu'il s'était fait prendre par sa mère. Tandis qu'il pleurait, il pouvait entendre sa mère raconter ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se ressaisit tout à coup, lorsqu'il se rappela son projet pour cette nuit : s'enfuir de chez lui pour rejoindre le SOLDAT. _Un homme doit savoir contrôler ses émotions_ , se dit-il. _Je dois être fort et accepter mes faiblesses. Il est temps pour moi de faire mes adieux à cette minable petite ville !_

L'adolescent aux yeux clairs essuya ses larmes et se dirigea vers son bureau. Là, il sortit un petit papier blanc jamais utiliser. Il fouilla dans les quelques tiroirs du meuble, pour en sortir un crayon. Là, il se mit à écrire :

 _Cher Papa, Chère Maman._

 _Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que je suis parti. J'emporte avec moi de quoi subsister ainsi que des vêtements de rechange. Je pars réaliser mon rêve d'enfant. Je ne l'ait jamais évoqué avec vous, car vous auriez tout simplement refusé de me laisser partir, de vivre ma vie, d'être libre. Je vous écrirai lorsque je serais arrivé à ma destination._

 _Signé, Zack Fair._

 _PS : Je ne cesserais jamais de penser à vous, même dans les pires moments de ma vie, je sais que vous serez toujours là, avec moi. Vous demeurerez à jamais gravés au plus profond de mon cœur. Je vous aime du plus profond de mon âme._

Quand il eut fini, il chercha une enveloppe dans ses tiroirs. Ce fut alors qu'il trouva quelque chose d'inattendu. Il sortit du bureau un cadre photo. Dessus, Zack se reconnut étant bébé. Il se trouvait vachement mignon et pourtant, il ne faisait pas partit de ses personnes qui passe la plupart de son temps à s'admirer dans une glace. La lumière du crépuscule éclairait de ses lumières rougeâtres la personne qui intriguait le plus Zack sur cette photo : une petite fille. Pourquoi l'intriguait-il ? Tout simplement parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas de cette fillette. Pourtant, sur la photo, la petite fille portait le jeune brun aux yeux bleus sur ses genoux. D'ailleurs, il l'a trouvait très mignonne ! Ses longs cheveux roux bouclés tombaient en cascade sur sa petite robe violette. Ses yeux bleus ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de Zack. Qui était-elle ? Il l'ignorait. Chaque fois qu'il lançait le sujet de conversation avec ces parents au sujet de la petite rousse au yeux bleus, ils ne voulaient pas répondre. Le jeune garçon fini enfin par laisser tomber son infini question, rangeant la photo dans ses tiroirs.

Zack mit alors le cadre dans son sac.

Je vais te retrouver, promit-il, je le sens …

Après avoir rangé le cadre, le garçon décida de ne pas envelopper sa lettre. S'il l'a laissait comme cela, au moins ses parents prendraient-ils la peine de la lire. Peut-être. Zack se dirigea cette fois-ci pour la dernière fois à sa fenêtre. Le soleil, déjà loin, éclairait de ses derniers rayons de lumières le petit village de Gongaga. Bientôt, la lumière laisserait place aux ténèbres de la nuit, le moment idéal pour le jeune brun de quitter cet endroit.


	2. Chapitre II

Chapitre II

La nuit venait de tomber et la chambre de Zack était désormais dans la pénombre. Couché sur son lit moelleux, il luttait contre le sommeil. Bien installé sous sa couette, il s'imaginait d'innombrables scénarios dans sa future vie en tant que membre du SOLDAT. Peut-être allait-il apporter la paix dans le monde. Car, tout le monde le sait, Shinra,Inc. est en guerre contre le Wutai, une contrée lointaine résistant loyalement face à la puissante compagnie. Il espérait mettre fin à ce conflit. Encore autre chose d'aussi passionnant que d'être un héro au yeux du monde entier : rencontrer une jeune fille, en tomber amoureux et tout le tralala … Ça, il le voulait vraiment. Après tout, il avait toujours était la risée de son école, rejeté par tout le monde, en particulier par les filles. Le genre de fille du beau brun ? Une fille joyeuse qui lui remontera le moral lors des moments forts. Une fille forte et déterminée, qui n'avait peur de rien. Après, les traits physiques, Zack s'en fichait un peu.

Il devait être à peu près minuit. Le jeune brun sortit de son lit, attrapa son sac, ouvrit délicatement sa porte et partit sans faire de bruit. Il descendait les escaliers à pas de loup, ne voulant pas se faire repérer. Si il venait à se faire prendre, ses parents l'harcèlerait de questions, croyant qu'il est un délinquant ou un autre des ces adolescents à problèmes. Après ce que sa mère venait de voir un peu plus tôt, cela confirmerait presque leurs inquiétudes …

Lorsqu'il fut enfin sortit de sa maison, il prit soin de fermer délicatement la porte derrière lui. Il repéra l'entrée du village, éclairée par deux minables lampadaires grésillants. Serrant fort son sac, respirant un bon coup, Zack se dirigea vers la sortie, symbole pour lui de sa liberté. Parvenu au centre des deux lumières, il se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois son petit village. Ça, il le savait. Il ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps. Tout de même, le garçon hésita un instant. Il repensa alors à ses rêves de gloire et de filles et il franchit la limite du village sans plus aucune hésitation.

Voilà maintenant plus de deux heure qu'il marchait en direction de la rivière qui séparait Gongaga à Corel, le village le plus près pour passer une nuit. A cette heure, la lune fut déjà haute dans le ciel, éclairant de sa faible lueur les ténèbres infinies de la nuit.

Lorsque le jeune garçon vit enfin la rivière, il se hâta vers celle-ci. Zack s'arrêta au bord de l'eau. La rivière se trouvait près d'une forêt. Ce fut une bonne nouvelle pour le jeune brun car il pourrait trouver un peu de bois pour faire du feu. Il déposa ses affaires, prit le briquet qu'il gardait toujours sur lui (on ne sait jamais si quelqu'un l'agressait …) et il partit en quête de bois pour passer cette nuit avec au minimum la chaleur du feu pour pouvoir se réchauffer.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un petit tas de bois dans ses bras. Il déposa le paquet par terre, puis l'alluma grâce à son briquet. Il alla ensuite chercher son sac. Il en sortit la mystérieuse photo. Faire partit du SOLDAT allait-il lui donner une réponse sur la fillette aux boucles rousses ? Zack l'espérait énormément. Les flammes dansantes faisaient de drôles d'ombres sur la photo, rendant les cheveux roux de la petite fille brun. L'adolescent fut très étonné de constater qu'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup ! Serrant fort la photo contre sa poitrine, il se recroquevilla et se servit de son sac à dos comme coussin. Il ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil, après ces deux longues heures de marches.

Le lendemain, Zack constata l'état usé du bois : il ne restait plus que des cendres. Le feu avait dût dévorer toute trace des branches. Rassemblant ses affaires, le jeune brun sortit de son sac une pomme rouge, car il avait très faim. Il but ensuite de l'eau, car sa gorge était très sèche. Il remit le cadre dans le sac, son briquet dans sa poche, puis entreprit de traverser l'eau. Soudain, une voix l'interpella :

Hey ! Petit ! Tu comptes vraiment traverser cette rivière à pieds ?!

L'adolescent se retourna et vit un homme d'à peu près vingt ans lui faire face. Il s'approcha de Zack. Il aurait voulut fuir, car c'était peut être un pédéraste … Mais il s'était dit qu'un membre du SOLDAT devait n'avoir peur de rien !

Oui, Monsieur …

Ah ! Ah ! Encore un jeune ignorant, c'est ça ? Pfft les jeunes de nos jours …

Zack dressa un des ses sourcils brun. Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, l'homme continua :

Je sais pas pourquoi tu veux traverser, mais je vais t'aider.

Et comment ?

Tu vois le bateau là-bas ? C'est le miens. Je peux te faire traverser en seulement quelques minutes.

Le mystérieux homme homme désigna du bout du doigt une sorte de barque à moteur jaune avec des rayures blanches. Le garçon aux yeux bleus hésita. Non. Il ne devait pas douter. Soit il prenait ce bateau, soit il resterait coincé sur la berge de Gongaga, sans pouvoir réaliser son rêve. Finalement, Zack accepta. L'homme le fit monter dans la barque, il monta à son tour et il démarra le moteur. Effectivement, le bateau avançait plutôt vite. L'homme expliqua au jeune garçon qui il était : un marchant d'armes vivant seul, allant de temps en temps à Corel, la ville minière. Justement, il lui fallait aller là-bas pour pouvoir atteindre Midgar.

Il atteignirent donc l'autre côté de la berge. Zack descendit du bateau, visiblement mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ? Cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Et puis pourquoi l'avoir fait traverser gratuitement ? Se doutant de quelque chose, le jeune Zack voulut prendre ses jambes à son coup. Alors qu'il allait repartir, le marchand d'arme le retint :

Dis-moi petit, t'a quel âge ?

Étonné par cette question, le garçon hésita mais il répondit tout de même :

J'ai seize ans. Pourquoi ?

T'es vachement beau dis donc …

Pardon … ?

En vérité, Zack avait très bien comprit. Cet homme était ce qu'il redoutait qu'il soit ! Prit de panique, Zack essaya de s'enfuir. Il courut le plus vite possible pour sortir de la forêt qui entourait la berge de la rivière, une nouvelle fois. Il traversa la forêt, ignorant quel chemin prendre car la panique prenait le dessus. Il arpentait bon nombre de sentiers. Il vit enfin la fin de la forêt. A bout de force, il se retourna, pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait. Il fut tout d'abord surprit puis soulagé de ne voir personne. Reprenant son souffle, le garçon continua sa route, voulant oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer …

Voilà maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il marchait. Le soleil était déjà bien haut au dessus de sa tête. La chaleur écrasante du désert de Corel lui troublait la vue. De plus, la faim le tiraillait. Mais dans ce genre de situation, Zack savait qu'il ne fallait pas céder à la panique. Dans le désert, il suffisait juste de boire de temps en temps, lorsque l'on sentait ses jambes fléchir, refusant de faire quelques pas de plus. Cette situation, le beau brun la rencontra plus d'une dizaine de fois ! Finalement, il aperçut au loin ce qui lui sembla être un village. Craignant que cela soit dût aux effets de la cuisante chaleur, le jeune garçon décida de s'en approcher, pour vérifier. En effet, il y avait bien devant ses yeux un village ! Bizarrement la ville était entourée de verdure et d'eau. Zack fut heureux de constater qu'il passerait la nuit dans un village.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le petit village dans le désert, le jeune brun fut étonné de constater qu'il n'y faisait pas chaud du tout ! Au contraire, la température semblait légère et apaisante. Un peu humide, d'ailleurs. Zack s'avança sur la place centrale. A cette heure-ci, la place était vide. Pas étonnant, si Corel était une ville minière. Zack fronça les sourcils. Il venait de réaliser quelque chose : _Corel est vraiment une ville minière, sachant qu'elle est dans le désert ?_ Peut-être, après tout …

Le jeune garçon repéra alors le plus grand bâtiment de la ville : l'auberge. Il s'avança. Devant le grand édifice de pierres et de bois, Zack put constater qu'il avait deux étages. Plutôt grande comme auberge pour un si petit village. Il monta les quelques marches en bois menant à la terrasse, puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il voulut réserver une chambre pour la nuit, lorsqu'il remarqua une jeune fille au comptoir. Elle semblait énervée.

Comment ça, aucun autre chemin ?! Hurla t-elle. Je dois me rendre à Midgar le plus vite possible !

Je suis vraiment désolé, Mademoiselle, mais c'est vraiment le seul moyen pour …

Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Il y a forcement une autre voie que vos stupides montagnes minières !

Mademoiselle, veillez-vous écarter, je dois m'occuper des clients.

Il désigna du regard Zack, qui regardait la scène incrédule. La jeune fille se retourna, regardant d'un mauvais œil le jeune garçon de ses yeux marrons foncés. Ses cheveux bruns attachés en une tresse retombant sur son épaule droite lui rappela sa mère. Le jeune brun voulut prendre la parole lorsqu'elle reprit :

Occupez-vous d'abord de mon cas. J'ai besoin d'une chambre pour ce soir et demain matin, je voudrais une réponse sur comment je pourrais me rendre rapidement à Midgar.

Bien, Mademoiselle. Maintenant veuillez disposer.

Elle se retourna et croisa le regard bleuté de Zack. Elle s'arrêta, comme si elle n'avait jamais vut des yeux aussi bleus. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans le blanc des yeux. Soudain, la jeune fille se ressaisit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Zack la regarda partir, ahuri de son attitude. En tout cas, quelque chose lui dit qu'ils se revairaient, s'ils allaient tout deux à la grande métropole. Le jeune garçon brun reprit alors ses esprits, et s'avança vers le guichet. L'aubergiste semblait confus. Il lui dit :

Veuillez excuser cette jeune cliente.

Oui … Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

Elle voudrait connaître un moyen de se rendre à Costa Del Sol plus rapidement que par nos montagnes.

Ah.

Bien, ça sera ?

Euh … Juste une nuit, Monsieur.

D'accord. Cela vous fera dix Gils, jeune homme.

Tenez.

Zack lui tendit une liasse de billet qu'il avait prit soin d'emporter avec lui. En réalité, il s'agissait des économies de ses parents. Lorsqu'ils s'en rendront compte .. Le jeune brun ne voulut pas y penser. L'aubergiste lui indiqua l'étage ainsi que le numéro de sa chambre. Il prit donc les escaliers en bois et chercha la chambre 07. Lorsqu'il l'a trouva, Zack y inséra la clef. Il entendit soudain, comme un grognement. Le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus se retourna. Il vit alors la jeune fille de tout à l'heure. Il s'approcha d'elle, pour comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas.

Tout va bien ? Lui demanda t-il

Elle se retourna. Voyant le jeune brun, son expression se radoucie.

Oh, ce n'est rien. Répondit-elle. Je n'arrive juste pas à rentrer cette clef.

Fais voir …

Zack s'approcha et prit la clef dans ses mains. Elles étaient douce. Il la regarda alors quelques instants. Il reprit soudain ses esprits. Il attrapa le clef et l'inséra dans la serrure. Il réussit à ouvrir la porte. Elle le remercia puis s'engouffra dans ses appartements. Zack allait partir, quand il lui demanda :

Dis, tu vas à Midgar ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Moi aussi.

Il regarda le sol, comment hésitant à lui demander quelque chose. Il se décida enfin :

Tu veux qu'on voyage ensemble ?

Je euh …

Zack vit qu'elle hésitait. Son expression s'aggrava et elle répondit froidement et sèchement :

Je fais ma route seule.

Et elle referma la porte. Zack passa une main dans ses cheveux. Décidément, il ne savait pas y faire avec les filles … Il repartit se son côté vers sa chambre. Il déposa son sac sur son lit et inspira un bon coup. Sa prochaine destination était Costa Del Sol, la plus grande plage au monde. Mais Zack n'y allait pas pour faire des vacances ! Non, il devait se rendre à Midgar pour intégrer le SOLDAT. Mais cette fille, qui était-elle ? Pourquoi se rendait-elle à Midgar ? Ça, le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus aurait bien aimé le savoir ...


	3. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III :**

Zack venait de finir sa toilette. Il changea ses vêtements et se prépara à partir. Il rangea ses affaires sales dans son sac et le mit sur ses épaules. Le jeune garçon se dirigea ensuite sur le seuil de sa porte, fermant à clef derrière lui. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns s'avança ensuite vers la porte de sa voisine, la fille à la natte brune, et toqua. _Je m'inquiète pour elle_ , pensa t-il. _Elle se rend à Midgar, tout comme moi. La route n'est vraiment pas sûre donc je préférerais vraiment pouvoir l'accompagner ..._ Voyant qu'elle ne vint pas ouvrir, Zack descendit voir l'aubergiste. Le jeune garçon se présenta au comptoir. Avec un grand sourire, son hôte l'accueillit chaleureusement :

\- Bonjour, jeune homme ! Avez-vous bien dormis ?

\- Oui. Merci. Dites-moi, la jeune fille d'hier, est-elle déjà partie ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle a prit les montagnes toute seule ?!

\- Non, jeune homme. Je lui ai parlé d'une rivière séparant Corel à Costa Del Sol. Elle y est probablement allée.

\- Merci beaucoup !

\- Attendez ! Interpella l'aubergiste

Zack se retourna, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait avoir de si important à lui dire. Le jeune brun se méfiait beaucoup plus des adultes depuis son aventure à la rivière séparant Gongaga et ici. Il revint devant le comptoir.

\- Quoi ? Se méfia Zack

\- Vous allez vraiment la chercher ?

\- Ben oui ... Je vais pas laisser une fille toute seule quand même !

\- Vous avez bien raison. Si j'étais vous, je me hâterais immédiatement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Peut-être le découvrirez-vous en arrivant sur place ... ?

\- C'est tout ? Je peux y aller ?

\- Oui.

Zack tourna les talons vers la sortie. Il se dépêcha de sortir du village. Quel pouvait-être les raisons pour lesquels le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus devait-il se rendre immédiatement là-bas ? En tout cas, vut le ton sur lequel l'aubergiste venait de le dire, ce ne pouvait être que de mauvaise augure ... Le soleil n'étant pas très haut, car il s'agissait du matin, l'adolescent put traverser le désert sans trop s'épuiser. Il se retrouva maintenant dans une plaine verdoyante. Il sortit sa boussole de son sac et prit le chemin menant à la fameuse rivière.

Après environ une heure de marche, Zack aperçut enfin les abords de la rivière. Le soleil se reflétait sur l'eau, renvoyant des éclats bleutés que le garçon put apercevoir, même de loin. Lorsqu'il atteignit la berge de la rivière, le jeune brun ne perçut aucune signe de vie. Ni aucun son, mis à part le ruissellement de l'eau et le léger vent qui lui sifflait aux oreilles. _Trois hypothèses_ , se dit-il. _Un : elle à changé d'avis et à prit les montagnes. Deux : elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Trois : elle a déjà traversé._ Regardant plus attentivement l'eau, Zack se résigna à oublier sa troisième hypothèse. L'eau lui paraissait plutôt profonde. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, l'adolescent marcha un peu au bord de l'eau. Fatigué, il se laissa tomber à terre. Il contempla alors son reflet dans l'eau. Il n'avait pratiquement pas changé depuis ses deux derniers jours. Mis à part le fait qu'il trouva qu'il avait maigrit.

Soudain, il entendit un hurlement venant de pas très loin. Ses sens en alerte, Zack se leva brusquement et courut vers l'endroit d'où venait le cri. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il vit la jeune fille brune de l'auberge de Corel au bord de la rivière. Elle semblait terrorisée. En face d'elle se trouvait un homme, armé d'un couteau. Il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. N'ayant pas vraiment de plan en tête, le jeune garçon alla se placer derrière l'homme. Il posa ses points sur ses hanches, comme le faisait sa mère lorsqu'elle était énervée. Il inspira à fond et prit le ton le plus grave qu'il put avoir :

\- Laissez cette fille tranquille !

Ils regardèrent tout les deux dans la direction de Zack. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la jeune fille, il sentit le rouge lui monter au joues. Mais lorsque le jeune garçon regarda dans la direction de l'homme, il fut choqué de le reconnaître : c'était le même homme qui l'attaqua, le matin dernier. Zack ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. En face de lui, le marchand d'arme pointa son arme dans sa direction et ricana :

\- Encore toi ... Et si nous reprenions là où nous en étions ?

\- Tu rêves ! Espèce de ... !

Il aurait voulut le frapper mais il n'en eut pas le temps. L'homme se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber à terre. Zack se débattit, mais son étreinte l'empêcha de bouger. L'adolescent hurla à l'aide, mais à part la jeune fille qui se tenait impuissante face à la scène, personne ne pouvait l'aider. L'homme plaqua son couteau contre sa gorge.

\- Personne peut t'aider, mon mignon.

\- Laissez-moi !

\- Ah ! Pas question ! Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, je m'occuperais de la fille. Mais comme t'es ma première prise, tu passes en premier.

Zack réussit à se libérer un bras. Grâce à lui, il gifla l'homme.

\- Calme-toi et tu seras pas blessé !

\- Pas blessé ?! Mais c'est une blague ?!

\- Laissez-le ! Il vous a rien fait ! Hurla la jeune fille brune derrière lui.

L'homme se leva, oubliant son couteau. Il s'avançait maintenant vers elle.

\- Quoi petite ? T'es pas contente de passer en deuxième ? Tu préfère être la première ?

\- Non ! Laissez- _nous_ tranquille ! _On_ vous a rien fait ! Rectifia cette dernière

Derrière eux, l'adolescent aux yeux bleus s'empara du couteau. Il s'avança brusquement vers le soi-disant marchand d'armes et le poignarda. Il hurla de douleurs, jurant des grossièretés sur Zack. Le jeune garçon avait visé sa nuque. L'homme tomba raide mort. La jeune fille se releva en tremblant. Il s'agrippa au bras de Zack :

\- Dis-moi que t'a tué ce pervers ?!

\- Oui. Il est mort.

Elle s'effondra au sol. Elle sanglota puis regarda en direction du garçon.

\- Merci, dit-elle. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je ...

\- T'en fais pas. Le rassura t-il. C'est fini maintenant.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait du corps ? Demanda t-elle. On peut pas le laisser là ... Ni le couteau, d'ailleurs !

\- OK. On va tout balancer à l'eau. Personne ne passe par là, de toute façon.

L'adolescent prit l'homme par les bras. Il intima l'ordre à la jeune fille de s'emparer de ses pieds. Ils balancèrent donc le corps à l'eau. La jeune fille revint alors pour jeter aussi l'arme, quand Zack l'attrapa par le poignet :

\- Attends ! Cette arme pourrait nous servir !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour une autre situation de ce genre.

\- Ah ... Je te laisse t'en servir, alors. Il n'est pas question que je tienne une seconde de plus cette maudite arme ! S'exclama t-elle.

La fille brune tendit le couteau au garçon brun. L'adolescent saisit l'arme et entreprit de la nettoyer. Il s'approcha de l'eau et trempa le couteau. Zack se tourna ensuite vers elle et lui dit :

\- Alors ... Tu veux bien qu'on voyage ensemble ?

\- Oui. J'aurais dus accepter ton compagnie dès notre rencontre à Corel. Ça nous aurait évité pas mal de problèmes ...

\- T'en fais pas ! Je suis là maintenant. Le rassura t-il

\- Merci. (Elle se mordit la lèvre) euh ... ?

\- Zack. Je m'appelle Zack.

\- D'accord, Zack. Moi c'est Elsa. Merci de m'avoir aidée.

\- Y'a pas de quoi ! C'est tout naturel. J'allais pas rester ici à le regarder.

\- Ouai ...

Elle regarda ensuite le ciel. Le soleil venait de finir sa journée et il commençait déjà à disparaître. Elsa soupira et dit :

\- Je crois que nous allons passer la nuit aussi.

\- Je crois aussi.

Zack s'approcha et déposa son sac à terre. La jeune fille brune s'assit à côté de lui et posa elle aussi son sac.

\- Demain, nous traverserons cette fichue rivière, dit-elle. Plus vite nous serons à Midgar, plus vite je me sentirais mieux

\- D'accord.

Le jeune garçon aimerait bien connaître ses raisons d'aller à la grande métropole. Après tout, lui il y allait pour être un membre du SOLDAT. Il hésita à lui demander, mais il ne le fit pas. Peut-être était-ce personnel et qu'elle ne voudrait pas en parler. Voyant que la nuit allait bientôt arriver, les deux adolescents se résignèrent à dormir car ils allaient probablement se lever tôt, demain.


	4. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV :**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Zack fut étonné de voir qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il tourna la tête sur le côté. Elsa dormait encore. Elle avait détaché sa tresse et ses cheveux bruns ondulaient sur son épaule. Elle portait une veste de cuir marron avec un jean et des chaussures noirs. Lorsqu'il l'a regardait, Zack ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver pitoyable, niveau vestimentaire. _Bah, c'est une fille_ , se dit-il. _Normal qu'elle s'habille mieux que moi …_

L'adolescent repensa alors à sa mère. Que dirait-elle si elle savait qu'il venait de passer une nuit avec une fille ? Sachant qu'il n'était vraiment pas chanceux côté fille, Zack réalisa que sa mère serait peut-être heureuse. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse des fausses idées. Ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer. Il venait tout juste de la sauver. Un vrai conte de fée … Le jeune garçon secoua négativement la tête. La vie était loin d'être un conte de fée.

Zack se leva et alla s'asseoir près de l'eau. Le ruissellement l'apaisait. Il ferma les yeux. Il réfléchit encore une fois à son avenir. Une vie de gloire et de succès en tant que membre honorable du SOLDAT, risquant sa vie pour ce qu'il admire depuis sa plus tendre enfance : la compagnie Shinra,inc. Soudain, une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Le jeune homme leva la tête. Le doux visage d'Elsa se dessinait au dessus de lui.

Bien dormis ? Demanda t-elle

Pas vraiment. L'herbe ne vaut pas le confort d'un bon lit … Répondit-il

Tu l'as dit !

Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le jeune fille inspira puis avoua :

Tu sais, je n'ai jamais voyagé avec quelqu'un, avant.

Moi c'est la première fois que je sors de mon village.

Vraiment ? S'étonna celle-ci

Oui. Donc … tu t'es enfuie ?

En quelque sorte, oui.

Moi aussi.

Ah oui ? Nous avons plus de points en communs que je ne le croyais ! Rigola t-elle

Zack rit aussi. Il n'avait pas rit depuis … Il ne s'en rappelait plus. Le garçon aux yeux bleus avait passé une enfance misérable, sans amis. Ses parents travaillant au réacteur Mako et rentrant tard, Zack fut très très souvent seul.

Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie ? Finit-il par demander

A cause de mes parents. Avoua t-elle

Pourquoi ?

Ils me traitent comme une enfant ! Expliqua t-elle sèchement. Ils verront de quoi je suis capable …

Ah …

Voyant le mauvaise humeur de son amie, il ne voulut pas insister. Ils restèrent tout les deux un long moment sans rien se dire, regardant attentivement l'eau. Elsa balançait nerveusement des jambes dans l'eau, tandis que Zack passait sa main dans ses cheveux. C'était une situation tellement embarrassante. La jeune fille brisa le silence pour expliquer à Zack :

Pour aller sur l'autre continent où se trouve Midgar, on doit prendre un bateau à Costa Del Sol. Une fois, sur le bateau, celui-ci nous emmènera directement à Junon, une autre grande ville contrôlée par Shinra,inc. Ensuite, depuis Junon, il nous faudra trouver un moyen d'atteindre directement Midgar.

Ah, d'accord.

Evidemment, Zack le savait déjà. Mais il l'a laissa continuer son récit pour pouvoir faire la conversation.

Dis, Zack. Pourquoi tu veux aller à Midgar ?

Je veux faire partit du SOLDAT.

Le SOLDAT, hein … N'est-ce pas dur d'y rentrer ?

Peut-être …

Je pense que tu peux réussir. Tu en as la capacité. Je l'aie remarqué, hier.

Ah. Ben merci.

Zack lui sourit. Elle le rendit aussi son sourire. L'adolescent remarqua le changement d'attitude d'Elsa aujourd'hui contrairement à leur première « rencontre ». Devant l'aubergiste, elle parlait avec froideur. Ce matin, la jeune fille paraissait douce et calme. Néanmoins, une question trottait toujours la tête de Zack. Hésitant de lui poser depuis hier, il lui demanda alors :

Elsa ?

Oui ?

Pourquoi tu veux aller à Midgar.

La jeune fille brune regarda Zack se des yeux châtains époustouflant. Ne voulant pas le regarder en face, elle répondit :

C'est personnel.

Ah.

Franchement, Zack connait bien la réponse. Il l'avait deviné, la nuit dernière. Elsa le regarda alors de nouveau :

Merci de ne pas insister.

De rien. Eh ! T'es pas obligée de toujours me remercier !

D'accord ! Elle eut un petit rire en coin, imité par Zack.

Zack se gratta alors la nuque avant de demander nerveusement :

Comment tu comptais traverser la rivière ?

Franchement ? J'en avais aucune idée …

Hé … Je viens de me souvenir d'un truc ! S'exclama le jeune garçon

Quoi donc ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

Suis-moi !

Zack se dirigea et prit son sac. Elsa en fit de même. L'adolescent lui prit la main en l'emmena en courant vers la berge, là où il était arrivé. Il chercha désespérément quelque chose. Ne comprenant pas, la jeune fille brune hocha la tête.

Là-bas ! Désigna t-il du bout du doigt.

Il continua d'entraîner la jeune fille. Il s'arrêta soudain vers une sorte de bateau.

Une barque ! S'étonna Elsa. Comment savais-tu qu'il y avait une barque ici ?

Mieux vaut que tu ne le sache pas …

Zack monta sur le petit bateau jaune aux rayures blanches. Ce dernier appartenait à l'homme qui les avaient attaqués, expliqua Zack à sa nouvelle amie. Le jeune homme tendit une main à la jeune fille, pour l'inciter à monter. Il remarqua qu'elle hésita. Elle finit par accepter, se disant que c'était forcement le seul moyen. Zack se dirigea vers le moteur.

Comment on allume ce truc ? Demanda t-il

Fais voir …

L'adolescent réussit à démarrer le moteur. Le bateau s'élança alors brusquement. Ayant perdu l'équilibre, Elsa tomba sur Zack. Leurs visages se touchaient presque. Ils rougirent tout les deux.

Oh … Euh … Pardon, s'excusa la jeune fille

Ce n'est rien … Répondit-il

Ils se relevèrent tout les deux, confus de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Aucun des deux adolescents n'osèrent parler.

Les jeunes amis arrivèrent donc de l'autre côté de la rivière. Zack sentit alors une drôle d'odeur lui monter aux narines.

C'est quoi cette odeur ? Demanda t-il, curieux

C'est l'odeur de la mer. Nous sommes pas loin de la plage.

Ah.

Désolée ! J'avais oublié que tu n'étais jamais sortit de ton village …

Ce n'est pas grave.

Leur route ne fut pas bien longue. Ils trouvèrent la plage et ils décidèrent de la longer. Logique, vit que Costa Del Sol était une ville touristique connue pour ses plages. Les deux amis arrivèrent à la ville vers midi. Elsa s'avança et dit à Zack :

Nous devrions nous renseigner sur quand le bateau pour Junon devrait arriver.

D'accord.

Je propose que nous nous séparions.

T'es sûre ? S'inquiéta Zack

Oui. Si tu t'inquiètes pour moi, tu ne dois pas. Personne n'aura l'idée de nous attaquer. La ville est bondée de touristes. Vois par toi-même.

Effectivement. Partout où Zack posait le regard, il y avait des gens. Rien à voir avec Corel où les rues semblaient désertes. Le jeune homme voulut demander par quel endroit il devait chercher à Elsa, mais celle-ci était déjà partie. _Je suppose que je vais devoir me débrouiller seul_ , pensa t-il. _Mais par où je suis censé commencer_ ?! N'étant jamais sortit de son village natal, Zack paniqua à la vue d'autant de monde. Il inspira un bon coup, se disant qu'il y aurait certainement beaucoup plus de personnes dans les rues de Midgar.

L'adolescent commença ses recherches vers la plage. La chaleur écrasante du soleil le faisait beaucoup transpirer. Et la vue de la mer et ses vagues reflétant magnifiquement les rayons du soleil lui donnait vraiment envie de se baigner. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Elsa l'avait chargé d'une mission et il devait l'accomplir. Zack s'avança alors sur le sable. Il remarqua que ses chaussures l'empêchaient vraiment de marcher correctement. Le jeune décida de les enlever.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus remarqua alors un groupe de surfeurs. Tous blond avec des abdos et d'autres muscles dont Zack ne connaissait pas les noms se trouvait près de lui. Le garçon s'avança.

Excusez-moi …

Et alors, ça avance avec elle ? Demanda un premier

Ouai. Je l'invite voir le coucher du soleil ce soir ! Répondit un second

J'aimerais vous poser une question … retenta Zack

C'est trop cool mon pote ! Cria de joie le troisième, tapant dans le dos du second

J'AIMERAIS JUSTE UN RENSEIGNEMENT ! Hurla soudain le jeune homme brun, désirant se faire entendre

Tous le fusillèrent, comme s'il était anormal. Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite de Zack en murmurant. Le garçon entendit un truc du genre : « Mais il est fou ce gars ? ». Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendit et continua de chercher. Il trouva alors un groupe de deux filles de son âge. _Aller Zack !_ , se dit-il, _Va parler avec ces filles !_ Effectivement, Zack et les filles, ça faisait deux, et ça, il le savait. Les filles en face de lui, leurs cheveux châtains bouclés et leurs peaux bronzés, parlaient de tout et de rien. Le jeune brun passa la main dans ses cheveux, respira un bon coup et s'élança à leur rencontre. Avec un sourire charmeur, (du moins le pensait-il …) il demanda :

Salut les filles. J'ai besoin d'un renseignement. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider ?

Bien sûr, beau brun. Tous ce que tu désires …

 _Whoa ! Je plais enfin aux filles ! Come on, Zack ! C'est ta chance !_ Le garçon sourit de nouveau avant de dire :

Savez-vous quand arrive le prochain navire pour Midgar ?

Oh, pas avant demain, mon chou. Répondit la seconde fille

Ah. Merci beaucoup.

Tu t'en vas maintenant ? Fit la deuxième avec une moue

Oui mon amie m'attends. Dit Zack, accentuant le « e » de « amie »

Oh ! Oublie-la … Tu n'as pas envie de te détendre, ici, avec nous deux ?

Tu as l'air si fatigué ! Réprimanda la première. Nous nous occuperons bien de toi, nous te le promettons.

J'accepte votre offre ! Dit Zack enthousiaste.

Il avait réussit. Sa mère serait si fière de lui. Zack venait d'attirer l'attention de ces deux filles ! Il était vraiment heureux ! Les filles le conduisirent vers un transat, et commencèrent à le masser …

De son côté, Elsa s'était dirigé du côté du port. Peut être qu'un capitaine ou un marin pourrait la renseigner. Une fois sur le port, la jeune fille brune ne remarqua aucun bateau. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à aller chercher rapidement Zack car leur navire était à port. Elle s'avança vers le centre du port, cherchant du regard une personne pouvant l'aider. Elle remarqua alors une personne en costume de marin. Elle s'avança vers lui. Elsa lui tapota l'épaule. Le marin se retourna. La jeune fille fut étonnée par la beauté sublime de l'être qui se trouvait en face de lui : des cheveux blonds coupés courts, des yeux bleus comme l'océan, le teint mâte … Sentant que le rouge lui montait aux joues, la jeune fille brune se reprit immédiatement :

Excusez-moi. Lui dit-elle. J'aurais besoin d'un renseignement.

Et en quoi puis-je vous aider, jeune demoiselle ?

Elsa sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort. Sa voix douce et mielleuse résonnait doucement dans sa tête. Elle mit un peu de temps à réaliser qu'il attendait impatiemment sa question :

J'aimerais … euh … savoir quand le prochain bateau pour Junon sera là …

Il devrait arriver d'ici une heure.

Vraiment ?! Alors je dois vite prévenir mon ami ! Merci beaucoup !

Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, Elsa s'éloigna pour trouver Zack. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait-être. Elle réfléchit. _Si j'étais Zack, où est-ce que j'irais chercher des information ? Mais qu'est-ce j'en sais ?! On ne se connait que depuis hier !_ La jeune fille faillit abandonner quand elle crut reconnaître un rire venant de la plage. Elle enleva ses chaussures et commença à marcher sur le sable. Tout à coup, Elsa le vit. La fille brune venait de voir son ami, Zack, entouré de deux filles en bikinis. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille s'avança. Elle s'arrêta devant le jeune homme et croisa les bras :

C'est comme ça que tu cherches des infos ?

Ah … Euh … Elsa … Tu es … euh … là ! Je sais quand le bateau va arriver !

Ah vraiment ? Alors quand arrive t-il ? Testa t-elle

Demain.

Sottises ! Il arrive dans une heure ! Maintenant bouges-toi avant que je ne m'énerve encore plus !

Elsa tira Zack par le poignet. Elle le mena de force vers le port, ignorant les pleurs ridicules des deux filles derrière eux. Une fois arrivés, le jeune fille jeta le garçon à terre.

Je ne peux pas te laisser seul une minute !

Pardon … C'est ma faute … Je me suis laissé distraire …

Pff …

La jeune fille regarda l'océan, d'un air furieux. Tout à coup, elle aperçut le cargo devant les mener à Junon. Le marin de tout à l'heure vint les avertir.

Mademoiselle ! Le navire est là !

Oui. J'ai vus. Combien coûte le trajet ?

Ça sera gratuit pour vous et votre ami, mademoiselle. Je ne peux pas faire payer une aussi jolie fille … !

Pff … Tu parles de moi, mais je vois que t'as pas perdu ton temps non plus !

Elsa lança un regard noir. Énervée, elle alla se tenir près du cargo. Le marin l'escorta alors jusque dans le navire, ignorant Zack. Ainsi commença la traversée vers le nouveau continent …


	5. Chapitre V

**Chapitre V :**

Le cargo menant à Junon avançait lentement, mais sûrement vers le nouveau continent. Bientôt, Zack arriverait sur le continent où se trouvait la raison de son voyage. Instalé confortablement dans une des cabines du navire, le jeune homme s'inquiétait fortement pour son amie. Depuis leur « dispute », Elsa refusait de lui adresser la parole. Regardant l'infini océan qui s'offrait à lui, les bras croisés derrière la tête, Zack songeait. Et s'il n'était pas prit dans le SOLDAT ? Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Il ne pouvait pas revenir chez lui. Il repensa aussi à sa matinée, avant d'arriver à Costa Del Sol. Sans le faire exprès, la jeune fille brune lui était tombée dessus. Zack s'en souvenait parfaitement : il avait rougi, à ce moment là. Maintenant qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, le jeune brun s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir dragué ces deux filles.

 _Elsa était jalouse ? Ha ! Ha !Bien sûr ! Comme si quelqu'un aimerait un type comme moi …_

Zack se leva du lit et décida de monter sur le pont. Une fois sur place, le jeune homme remarqua la jeune fille accoudée à l'un des bords du navire, admirant attentivement la mer. L'adolescent s'approcha d'elle discrètement. Il l'entendit soupirer longuement. Le garçon lui posa une main sur l'épaule, espérant arranger leur relation. Elsa lâcha un petit cri, ce qui fit reculer Zack d'un pas.

C'est toi … Lança t-elle. Mais fais plus jamais aussi peur ! Préviens-moi la prochaine fois !

Pardon. S'excusa t-il. Je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure … Et pour t'avoir fait peur.

Non Zack, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dût te crier dessus comme je l'ai fais … Lâcha t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Pas grave. Lui assura t-il avec un sourire.

La jeune fille brune rigola timidement. Elle reporta ensuite son regard vers l'océan. La brise marine faisait virevolter ses longs cheveux bruns. Ses yeux châtains regardaient tristement l'horizon en face d'elle. Zack interrompit le silence pour demander :

Qu'est-ce qu'on fera une fois à Junon.

Je ne sais pas. Avoua t-elle

Ah … Attends faudrait peut être réfléchir à comment atteindre Midgar, non ?

Justement … Je ne sais pas ! Je ne connais pas bien ce nouveau continent …

On improvisera, alors !

Elsa plongea alors ses yeux marrons dans les yeux bleus de Zack. Elle sembla réfléchir, mais à quoi ? Le jeune garçon détourna le regard :

Je ne mérite pas que tu me regardes …

Pourquoi ?

L'adolescente lui prit la main puis continua :

Nous sommes amis, non ?

Oui mais … Je t'ai laissé tomber, tout à l'heure.

Zack, il ne sert à rien de se ressasser inlassablement le passé.

Elsa sembla hésiter de nouveau. Se mordant la lèvre elle décida enfin à avouer :

Je t'ai vus dormir avec une photo, la nuit dernière.

Ah … Euh …

Tu as honte ?

Quoi ?! Pas du tout !

Pourquoi tu gardes une photo sur toi ?

Je veux bien t'en parler, mais à une seule condition !

Laquelle ? Demanda t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres

Qu'on sorte ensemble !

Zack !

La jeune fille rigola nerveusement puis le repoussa d'une main. Zack rigole aussi. Bien évidemment ce n'était pas du tout ça, sa fameuse condition. Au moins avait-il réussit à d'étendre l'atmosphère. Il reprit son sérieux puis lui dit :

On doit parler de ça dans un endroit discret.

A quoi tu penses ?

Ma cabine.

Attends un peu … (Elle sembla réfléchir) Tu me proposes de sortir avec toi puis tu m'invite dans ta cabine ?! Plaisanta t-elle

Aller ! Je suis sérieux ! Plaida t-il

D'accord.

Zack et elle se dirigèrent donc dans la cabine du jeune homme. Une fois à l'intérieur, le garçon brun prit la photo, puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit, imiter par la jeune fille. Là, il lui tendit le cadre. Cette dernière le regarda attentivement.

Je suppose, que le bébé, c'est toi ?

Oui.

Oh ! T'es trop chou … !

Les joues du garçon virèrent au rouge. Quel Zack trouvait-elle « trop chou » ? Le petit bébé sur la photo ou le jeune adolescent qui lui faisait face ?

Hum … Comment t'as sus que c'est moi ?

Tu as toujours les mêmes yeux.

Ah. Bref pourquoi tu voulais voir la photo déjà ?

Pour savoir pourquoi tu dormais avec.

J'imagine que je dois tout t'expliquer.

Le garçon brun prit une grande inspiration puis se confessa :

La fillette qui me tient dans ses bras, je la cherche, lui dit-il désignant la petite fille aux boucles rousses

Et tu crois que rentrer dans le SOLDAT vas t'aider à la retrouver ?

Je l'espère. Quand je serais un membre du SOLDAT, on nous enverra sûrement aux quatres coins du monde. Je la verrait sûrement !

Tu en a déjà parler avec tes parents ? Demanda t-elle

Oui. Des milliers de fois. Mais ils refusaient toujours de me dire qui elle était. Répondit-il

Je vois.

Elsa reposa le cadre sur les genoux de Zack. Elle lui prit les mains et lui promit qu'elle essayerait elle aussi de la chercher du mieux qu'elle pourra. La jeune fille regarda ensuite l'océan de par le hublot. Les rayons qu'envoyait le soleil se reflétaient magnifiquement sur l'eau. L'océan sembla scintiller. Soudain, Elsa écarquilla les yeux. La jeune fille s'approcha vivement de la fenêtre faisait signe à Zack de la rejoindre.

Regarde ! Lui dit-elle

De loin, on pouvait commencer à distinguer la terre ferme. Ils allaient bientôt arriver. Mais le jeune homme ne regardait pas.

Pourquoi tu me regardes ? Demanda Elsa, levant un sourcil

Je me demandais …

Quoi ?

C'est complètement stupide …

Dis quand même !

Son regard était tellement persuasif. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

Est-ce qu'on continuera à ce voir si rentre dans le SOLDAT ?

Pourquoi cette question ?

Parce que … Si je réussis, je serais très occupé. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas le temps de venir te voir, même si nous sommes dans la même ville.

Est-ce que t'as du papier ?

Euh … Oui …

Pourquoi voulait-elle du papier ? Zack fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit bout de feuille blanche. L'adolescent la tendit vers la jeune fille. Elle sortit un stylo de sa poche puis écrit quelque chose. Elle rendit ensuit la papier à son propriétaire.

Comme ça, on pourra toujours se contacter !

Le brun prit le papier et lut. Elsa venait de lui donner son numéro de téléphone !

 _Je ne rêve pas ! Une fille m'a donné son numéro !_

Ne le perds pas surtout !

Ça risque pas !

Zack rangea le papier dans son sac. Il fit alors un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire avant : il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, enlaçant ses bras autours de sa taille. Contrairement à ses attentes, Elsa ne le repoussa pas. Elle passa aussi ses bras autours du jeune garçon. La jeune fille sentait une douce senteur mélangeant parfaitement le cassis, la pèche, la vanille ainsi que la fraîcheur de muguet. Les deux adolescents restèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une minute. Réalisant ce qu'il étaient en train de faire, chacun desserra son emprise sur son partenaire.

C'est pas comme si on allait se quitter maintenant, hein ! Lui lança la jeune fille

Ouai …

Ils sortirent tout les deux de la pièce. Elsa alla chercher ses affaires et ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers le pont. Décidément, quelle journée mouvementée ! Après qu'elle lui soit malencontreusement tombée dessus, voilà qu'elle l'enlaça dans ses bras … Mais Zack ne s'inquiéta pas. Cette fille était beaucoup trop bien pour un minable comme lui. Ils resteraient amis, rien de plus.

Une fois arrivés sur le quai de Junon, Elsa remercia le beau marin blond aux yeux bleus pour leur avoir fait faire la traversée gratuitement. Le soleil commençait déjà à tomber, et toute la vaste ville de Junon devenait crépuscule. Les deux adolescents se mirent d'accord pour trouver une auberge.

Après avoir marcher plus d'une heure dans toute la ville (car oui, Junon fut plus grande que ce qu'ils pensaient …), ils trouvèrent enfin un endroit où passer la nuit. Les deux amis rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils furent tout les deux accueilli par un homme qui devait avoir dans les trente ans. Payant une nuit chacun, le propriétaire leur montrèrent la chambre. La chambre demeurait très grande. Elle possédait deux lits parfaitement bien fait. Il y avait aussi une vaste fenêtre permettant de contempler la grande ville.

Elsa prit possession du lit le plus près de la fenêtre, sans demander son avis à Zack. Mais celui-ci s'en fichait un peu, tant qu'il pouvait dormir convenablement. La jeune fille déposa son sac près de la commode à côté de son lit. Regardant si la lampe marchait, elle posa une question au garçon :

Comment c'était dans ton village ?

Une horreur.

Elsa s'assit sur son lit et fronça les sourcils.

Une horreur ? Fit-elle.

Ouai.

Tu veux en parler ?

Nan, pas vraiment. Je préfère oublier.

Je vois. Alors je te forcerais pas.

La jeune fille brune s'allongea sur son lit et regarda par la fenêtre. Comme elle ne disait plus rien, Zack pensa qu'elle songeait. Passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs, il sortit de son sac des vêtements de rechanges. Il fit signe à la jeune fille qu'il allait se changer. Elle fit un hochement de tête, pour lui dire qu'elle avait comprit.

Une fois propre, Zack se regarda dans le miroir. Il trouva que le garçon en face de lui avait beaucoup changé contrairement à ses anciens souvenirs de ce même garçon. En effet, l'adolescent semblait plus âgé qu'avant. On aurait dit qu'il avait prit un an de plus ! Il ressortit de la salle de bain, faisant signe à Elsa que c'était son tour. Elle se leva de son lit, prit son sac, puis alla dans la pièce voisine. Zack fourra ses vêtements sales dans son sac. Il en sortit ensuite le petit bout de papier sur lequel était écrit le numéro de téléphone de son amie. Le jeune garçon le lut attentivement.

 _C'est bien beau de m'avoir donner son numéro, mais … J'ai pas de portable moi !_

Elle ne le savait probablement pas. Zack réfléchit. Peut être allaient-ils lui passer un téléphone, une fois dans le SOLDAT ? Si non, alors grâce à son salaire, il irait s'en acheter un. Rester sans nouvelle de sa seule amie sur cette terre ne pouvait-être plus atroce. Entendant la serrure de la porte d'en face, le garçon rangea vite le papier.

Elsa s'essaya sur son lit, regardant Zack allongé, les bras derrière sa tête, sur son lit. Elle soupira puis en fit de même.

J'aime bien ta façon de mettre tes bras comme ça ! Avoua t-elle

Vraiment ? Première fois qu'une fille me fait un compliment …

Mais Zack, tu …

La jeune fille hésita un instant puis se lança enfin :

Tu avais des amis dans ton village ?

Étonné par sa question, l'adolescent sentit ses joues devenir rouge. Une fille intéressait vraiment à lui ! Il inspira à fond puis lui dit :

Non. J'ai toujours été seul.

C'est vrai ?! Je veux dire, tu as vraiment l'air d'un garçon gentil.

Tu trouves ?

Absolument !

Et un deuxième compliment ! Décidément, quelle journée …

On ferait mieux de dormir. S'empressa t-elle de dire, remarquant son ami devenir rouge comme une tomate

T'as raison …

Zack se retourna, ne voulant pas faire face à son amie. Celle-ci se leva et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

Bonne nuit … Lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille, ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Bonne nuit à toi aussi … Lui répondit-il.

Devenu encore plus rouge, le jeune brun eut du mal à sombrer dans un sommeil. Pourtant, cette nuit se serait pas de tout repos pour lui ...


	6. Chapitre VI

**Chapitre VI :**

Zack venait de tomber dans un profond sommeil …

 **Le garçon ne voyait rien. Il lui semblait être dans le noir le plus complet. Zack avança, ses pas raisonnèrent, répétant un écho qui lui parraissaît comme infini. Soudain, à quelques pas devant lui, une lueur blanche apparue. L'adolescent s'en approcha, doucement. Lorsqu'il se mit à genoux pour comprendre de ce qu'il s'agissait, le jeune brun fut surprit puis extrêmement triste. A ces pieds gisait un corps entouré d'une aura blanche. Zack reconnaissait parfaitement la personne à terre, endormie. Le garçon prit la personne dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui en pleurant.**

 **Non ! Pas toi ! Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant ! Nous avons encore tant de choses à vivre ensemble !**

 **Le brun serra de plus en plus fort, pleurant avec plus d'intensité. Tout à coup, une main chaude vain se poser sur sa joue. La personne dans ses bras semblait ouvrir péniblement les yeux, dans un dernier effort. Elle articula malgré ses pleurs :**

 **Ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ? On se reverra.**

 **Essuyant une larme sur sa joue, Zack lui répondit :**

 **Mais tu vas mourir ! Tout est de ma faute !**

 **Non, Zack. Ce sont juste les risques du métier.**

 **Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux. La personne respira profondément puis avoua au jeune garçon dans un dernier souffle :**

 **Zack, je t'aime.**

 **Moi aussi. Jamais je ne t'oublierais.**

 **Cette fois-ci, elle se leva, passant outre le corps de son ami. Deux ailes d'anges jaillirent de son dos. La personne prit un élan et s'élança vars le ciel, regardant pour une dernière fois la visage de Zack. Autours de lui, d'innombrable plumes voletaient légèrement. Le jeune garçon tendit une main et une des plumes d'ange vint s'y poser.**

 **Le rêve se termina ici.**

Zack se réveilla en sursaut. Une goutte de sueur coulait le long de son front. Le garçon aux yeux bleus remarqua qu'il venait aussi de pleurer. Il tourna la tête, espérant qu'Elsa ne l'eut pas entendu. Malheureusement, ce fut le cas. La jeune fille se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Tu m'as fais peur. Lui dit-elle

Désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. On ne contrôle pas nos rêves. A te voir, tu faisais un cauchemar …

Ouai, c'est sûr.

Tu veux en parler ? Questionna t-elle

Zack hésita. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se confier. Le garçon fit non de la tête. La jeune brune n'insista donc pas, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Elsa se remit dans son lit, en face. Un long silence s'en suivit.

Tu veux peut-être être seul ? Lança t-elle, interrompant le silence

Non. Je me sens plus rassuré avec quelqu'un à mes côtés.

Oh.

Et toi ? Fit-il

Moi ? S'étonna la jeune fille

Pourquoi étais-tu réveillée ?

Je ne dormais pas. J'étais trop pensive.

Ah bon. Dans ce cas …

Quoi ?

Zack alluma sa lampe de chevet. Lorsqu'il la lumière s'empara de la pièce, le garçon fut horrifié du visage de son amie. Sous ses yeux, elle possédait d'énormes cernes violettes. Ses yeux rouges injectés de sang le fixait. La jeune fille se retourna.

Je ne voulais pas que tu me voie comme ça …

Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? S'inquiéta t-il

Rien. Tout vas bien. Lâcha t-elle d'un ton sec

Ne mens pas. Tu ne dormais pas, je te retrouve au bords des larmes … Alors il y a forcement quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Je peux pas t'en parler.

Pourquoi ? Je m'inquiète, tu sais …

Je m'en fiche. Je veux juste que tu me laisse tranquille. Dit-elle sèchement.

Elsa se retourna dans son lit, montrant son dos au garçon. Zack se leva et fit comme elle la veille : il déposa un rapide mais doux baiser sur sa joue. Le jeune fille se leva d'un bond. Elle le toisa quelques secondes puis s'exclama :

C'est pas comme ça que je vais tout t'avouer.

Mais, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Plaida Zack

Pff …

C'étais juste pour …

Laisse tomber. Lança t-elle froidement avec un geste signifiant qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir.

Ne comprenant pas, Zack retourna dans son lit. Il éteignit la lampe et sombra dans ses pensées.

 _Je ne comprends pas. Elle change tellement souvent de réactions. Il n'y a même pas cinq minutes, elle me réconfortait encore. Et maintenant, elle me fait la tête ! Je crois bien qu'on m'a lancé un sort à ma naissance du style : « Tu resteras puceau pour toujours et tu n'auras jamais aucun ami. »_

Le sommeil prit bientôt le dessus sur lui. Le garçon s'endormit, ne faisant aucun cauchemar, cette fois.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la lumière du soleil s'infiltrait à travers la grande fenêtre. Zack tourna la tête, voulant saluer son amie. Le brun se leva en sursaut remarquant sa place vide. Ses affaires avaient elles aussi disparues. L'adolescent remarqua alors une lettre posée sur le lit qu'avait occupé Elsa pour la nuit. Elle l'a lue :

 _« Retrouve-moi au centre-ville. J'ai un plan pour aller à Midgar. »_

Zack prit alors son sac, vérifiant de n'avoir rien oublié, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'auberge. Il salua gentiment l'aubergiste de les avoir hébergé puis il partit. Le jeune garçon tenait toujours dans sa main la précieuse lettre de son amie. Mais où se trouvait le centre-ville, exactement ? Le brun n'en savait rien. Zack rassembla son courage puis décida d'interroger des passants. Cela tombait bien, un jeune couple d'amoureux passait justement près de lui.

Excusez-moi … Interpella poliment le garçon

Le jeune couple se retourna. Le garçon, tenant sa copine par la main, lui demanda :

Oui ? On peut t'aider ?

Euh … Je ne suis pas d'ici, avoua t-il. J'aimerais savoir comment on se rend au centre-ville. Mon amie m'attend là-bas, et ça serait vraiment pas sympa de la faire attendre.

Oh ! Pas de problème ! Renchérit la fille

Et ils lui expliquèrent comment se rendre sur la fameuse place. Zack les remercièrent gentiment puis suivit les instructions données. Prenant différentes rues plus ou moins grande, l'adolescent arriva enfin à la place. Entourée d'arbres en fleurs, d'une grande fontaine et de quelques banc de bois, la place semblait appaisante. Le garçon aux yeux bleus remarqua alors une jeune fille assise sur la fontaine, seule. Zack, qui avait reconnu Elsa, s'approcha d'elle.

Hey … Fit-il

Oh ! Zack !

Elle se leva brusquement.

Désolée, dit-elle, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Je ne t'en veux pas. Lui assura Zack, un sourire aux lèvres, heureux de constater que son amie ne lui faisait pas la tête. Alors, c'est quoi ton plan ?

Mon pl … Ah ! Ouai !

T'es pas bien réveillée, non ? Ironisa le jeune garçon.

Avec une moue boudeuse, la jeune brune reprit :

J'ai appris qu'un avion pour Midgar allait bientôt arriver.

Génial ! Mais … comment on est censé payer ? Je veux dire, même si on réunissait notre argent, nous aurions juste assez pour une place …

Je sais.

Elsa se mordit une lèvre. Zack remarqua qu'elle serrait les poings sur quelque chose.

 _Non … Elle ne va pas faire ça ?! Elle doit aller à Midgar, elle aussi !_

La jeune fille s'approcha du garçon et lui prit une main. Elle y fourra quelque chose.

C'est pour toi, lui avoua t-elle le regardant dans les yeux, tu dois te rendre à Midgar pour …

Et tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter ton argent ?! Cria t-il, tu viendras avec moi, je ne veux rien savoir !

Mais, Zack …

Pas de « mais » !

Soupirant, la jeune fille reprit ses Gils.

Comment allons-nous faire alors ? Demanda Elsa

C'est simple ! Suis-moi !

Zack !

L'adolescent empoigna son poignet et l'entraîna vers l'aéroport. Là, ils remarquèrent un immense avion noir avec le logo de Shinra,inc. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche d'émerveillement. Maintenant, il devait trouver un moyen de s'introduire à bord. Tout à coup, il vit un homme mettre des bagages dans la soute de l'appareil. Bingo ! Zack venait de trouver son idée.

Viens ! Ordonna t-il en prenant la main de son amie.

Profitant de l'absence de l'homme s'occupant des bagages des passagers, le jeune garçon entra dans la soute. Elsa venait de lâcher sa main. L'adolescent lui lança un regard interrogateur. La jeune fille brune regarda l'immense avion et se mordit la mâchoire.

Et s'ils nous repèrent ? S'inquiéta t-elle

T'en fais pas ! On s'en occupera. Je te rappelle que nous sommes armés.

Moui …

Cette fois-ci, ils entrèrent tout les deux. Portant un dernier regard sur la ville de Junon, Zack se dit qu'il reviendrait forcement ici. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la soute, Elsa repéra un endroit à l'abri des regards, derrières plusieurs sacs et valises. Le jeune garçon l'a suivit sans mot dire. Les deux adolescents s'installèrent, remarquant le manque d'espace évidant. Zack ne voulait pas en tenir compte car il allait passer environ une heure contre une fille. Bien sûr, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. Les deux amis resteraient toujours ainsi : deux connaissances ayant voyagé ensemble quelques jours.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus s'installa comme il le put contre les sacs, de façon à ne pas gêner la jeune fille. Celle-ci vint ensuite d'asseoir à côté de lui, déposant légèrement sa tête contre son épaule.

Désolée … Dit-elle

Pourquoi ?

Pour hier soir.

Hier soir ? Répéta t-il

Oui. Pour ne pas t'avoir répondu.

Bah ! T'en fais pas pour ça ! Rigola le jeune homme.

Elsa soupira un instant, levant les yeux aux ciels. Pour l'instant, tout se passait bien. Peut-être trop bien même … Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, profitant tout les deux leurs derniers moments ensemble. Zack posa alors une question :

Dis, je sais que tu veux pas en parler mais … Comment tu vas t'en sortit une fois à Midgar ?

J'ai une amie dans les Taudis du Secteur 5. J'irais sans doute là-bas, le temps que je trouve un boulot.

Ah …

Allait-elle vraiment vivre dans les Taudis de Midgar ? En effet, presque toute la terre entière recherche du travail à la grande métropole. Il y a tellement de gens que même la plaque supérieur portant le grand bâtiment de la compagnie Shinra ne pouvait abriter tant de monde. Alors, les personnes ont décidé de créer une ville en dessous de Midgar. On raconte que c'était très sale et pas très sûr comme endroit. Zack n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée que son amie aille dans les Taudis.

T'es sûre de vouloir aller dans les Taudis ? Je veux dire, il paraît que c'est pas l'endroit le plus recommandable, surtout pour une fille …

Oh ? Tu t'inquiètes ? Ironisa la jeune fille brune.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du garçon. Zack devint soudain rouge. Il détourna le regard pour qu'Elsa ne puisse pas le remarquer.

Ben … Ouai un peu … Finit-il par avouer

T'es trop mignon …

La conversation en finit là. Une des portes vint de s'ouvrir et deux hommes en costumes noirs à cravates venaient d'entrer dans la soute. Les deux amis se cachèrent de leurs mieux, observant les nouveaux venus avec intention. Les deux hommes ne semblaient pas très vieux. Le premier portait des vêtements débraillés, avec des cheveux rouges. Le second, lui, avait sur le visage des lunettes de soleil, empêchant de voir ses yeux. Il était chauve et avait une allure dominante contrairement à son confrère.

Les Turks. Murmura Zack à l'intention de son amie. Ce sont les sortes d' « agents secrets » de Shinra,inc. Ils portent toujours ce costume.

Merci pour les infos, mais je savais déjà.

Ah.

Sur le coup, le garçon se sentit un peu bête, mais tant pis. Regardant de nouveau en direction des Turks, l'adolescent put entendre une partie de leur conversation :

Pourquoi on doit faire ça ? Râla le roux.

…

Je sais, Rude, tu n'aimes pas les longs discours. Mais rappelle-moi juste pourquoi on doit faire ça …

Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais le jeune homme crut qu'ils se moquaient d'eux, comme s'ils savaient qu'Elsa et lui étaient ici. Quelqu'un les aurait-il vus ? C'était possible.

Je te le répète une dernière fois, Réno. Nous sommes ici car il y aurait deux passagers clandestins. Expliqua le dit Rude.

Bien. Répondit Réno.

Le roux hurla alors à l'intention des deux jeunes gens.

VOUS AVEZ ENTENDU ?! ON SAIT QUE VOUS ÊTES ICI ! SORTEZ DE VOTRE CACHETTE !

Réno ! Prévint son camarade

Roh, ça va … On si il a vraiment quelqu'un on finira par les trouver de toute façon.

Voyant que le chauve s'approchait dangereusement de leur cachette, Elsa porta ses mains à sa bouche. Zack ouvrit alors son sac et sortit le couteau qu'ils avaient « emprunté ». Le jeune garçon regarda de nouveau à travers les sacs et les valises. Il ne vit aucun des deux Turks. Fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension, l'adolescent voulut taper sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, voulant lui montrer qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Mais sa main ne toucha que du vide. Zack fit volte-face et remarqua les deux hommes derrière lui. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, voyant la jeune fille brune retenue par l'homme chauve. Tapant son bâton contre son épaule, Réno toisa Zack d'un œil mauvais. Ils venaient de se faire repérer. Comment entrer dans le SOLDAT maintenant ?! Les deux amis se feraient sûrement enfermer. L'adolescent brandit son minuscule couteau pour se défendre. Mais il se trouvait dans l'incapacité d'agir face au deux membres des Turks.

Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir t'en sortir facilement ? Dit Réno

On a rien fait de mal ! Plaida Zack.

Maintenant, il devait trouver un plan pour se sortir de ce pétrin, mais quoi ? Elsa prit soudainement la parole :

Zack ! Enfuis-toi ! Vis tes rêves ! Deviens un bon et honorable SOLDAT, sans te soucier de moi !

Non ! Je te laisserais pas ! Hurla t-il

Mais écoute-moi pour une fois ! Hurla t-elle encore plus fort.

Réno et Rude se fixèrent longtemps, ne comprenant presque pas. Zack profita de cette faille pour lui aussi regarder autours de lui. Il y avait toujours des parachutes dans une soute, ça il en était certain. Le jeune garçon en repéra un, mais seulement un. Il ne voulait pas abandonner maintenant son amie. L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil à Elsa. Son regard fut clair : Vas t-en ! Presque sans réfléchir, Zack courut vers le parachute, le prit et ouvrit la porte. Un puissant courant d'air s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il regarda l'immense plaine en dessous, se demandant si il devait vraiment sauter. Le jeune garçon au yeux bleus regarda dans la direction de son amie :

SAUTE ! Ordonna cette dernière

Réno ! Le laisse pas filer ! Hurla Rude à l'intention du roux.

Voyant le Turk s'approcher lentement de lui, Zack sauta sans hésiter. Il venait d'abandonner son unique amie. Regardant une dernière fois l'avion, il hurla :

JE SUIS VRAIMENT LE PIRE DE TOUT LES CRÉTINS !

Le jeune garçon se dirigeait maintenant de plus en plus vite vers la terre ferme …


	7. Chapitre VII

**Chapitre VII :**

Zack, après de longues minutes dans les airs, venait enfin de se poser à terre, sur un plaine verdoyante. Agenouillé, il pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Le garçon se sentait tellement … impuissant. Il avait _fuit_. L'adolescent se sentait comme un lâche. La chaleur du soleil écrasante l'empêchait en plus de se relever pour continuer tout ses efforts. Plus rien maintenant ne pouvait attiser son rêve d'être un jour un SOLDAT. S'il était parvenu jusqu'ici, ce fut grâce à Elsa. Cette jeune demeurait sa force. Et maintenant, comment pouvait-il survire dans ce milieu hostile sans elle ?

Zack tapa du poing le sol à la pensée de sa seule amie.

 _Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi s'est-elle faite capturer à ma place ?! Elle avait sûrement des rêves ! Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi n'a t-elle pas essayé de s'enfuir avec moi ?!_

RAAAAAAAH !

Le brun frappa de nouveau au sol, impuissant. Soudain, une idée lui vint. S'il se rendait à Midgar et qu'il devenait un membre du SOLDAT, il pourrait forcement la sauver des Turks ! Cette pensée en tête, Zack se releva, plus confiant que jamais. D'un revers de bras, il essuya les quelques larmes sur sa joue et avança en direction de la grande métropole. L'adolescent pouvait déjà la voir au loin. Pas étonnant, Midgar faisait près de cinquante mètres au dessus du sol.

Zack franchit sans trop de problème les terres arides entourant la grande ville. Le brun arriva enfin devant les immenses portes en verres de la métropole. Bien évidemment, on pouvait y voir les Taudis. Ceux-ci, c'étaient ceux du Secteur n°7. Respirant un bon coup, l'adolescent s'y aventura.

Les Taudis ressemblaient exactement à l'idée qu'il s'y été faite. Des maisons, si l'on pouvaient les appelées ainsi, éparpillées un peu partout. Si Zack hésitait à les nommer « maisons » c'était parce que les habitations étaient principalement composés de bois, de bâches et autres détritus venant des riches de Midgar, plus haut. L'adolescent regardait le paysage autours de lui. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle horreur. Comment des personnes pouvaient-elles vraiment habiter ici ? Cela lui semblait tellement impossible … Aussi, peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais il avait la désagréable impression que tout les gens autours de lui le fixait.

 _Calme-toi, Zack. Ce sont des personnes comme toi. Il ne va rien t'arriver. Les gens ne te feront aucun mal. Ce ne sont que des pauvres qui n'ont pas de quoi vivre dans les Secteurs au-dessus …_

Soudain, Zack resta planté sur place. Il venait d'oublier un détail : comment allait-il monter au Secteur au dessus ? Immédiatement, il comprit qu'il devrait interroger des personnes aux Taudis. Il se retourna. Les regards des gens toujours sur lui, il inspira à fond avant de crier :

Est-ce que vous savez comment on atteint les Secteurs de Midgar ?

L'adolescent regarda les gens autours de lui un par un, attendant une réponse. Personne ne sembla répondre. Découragé, le garçon aux yeux bleus voulut continuer sa route, lorsque la voix d'une vieille dame résonna :

Si tu veux des réponses, mon garçon, va donc dans les Taudis du Secteur 6 ?

Les Taudis du Secteur 6 ? Répéta ce dernier

Oui. Continue ta route jusqu'à trouver une grande porte. Là, passe la. Tu te trouveras dans un parc de jeu. Ensuite, tu devras prendre sur ta gauche. Tu devrais pouvoir y arriver sans problème.

Ah ! Merci bien Madame !

Zack courut le plus vite possible en direction des fameuses portes. Il voulait quitter le plus vite possible cet affreux endroit. Mais le brun voulait surtout retrouver rapidement la jeune fille.

Une fois devant les portes, l'adolescent ne réfléchit pas et les franchit. Il trouva comme convenu le parc. Mais, contre toute ses attentes, Zack ne remarqua aucun enfants. Il crut voir à la place deux jeunes fille ayant son âge. Le garçon s'en approcha un peu, car il crut reconnaître quelqu'un. Se cachant derrière un espèce de toboggan-mog, le brun plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. En effet, il y avait bien deux filles. L'une portait une robe bleue à motif à fleurs. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coiffés en une longue natte. Elle rigolait aux éclats. Mais Zack était plutôt intrigué par l'autre fille. Malheureusement, les filles s'éloignèrent du parc pour enfant, et le jeune homme ne put pas la voir.

 _Voilà que mon esprit me joue des tours ! Elsa me manque tellement que j'ai cru la voir … Mais c'est impossible !_

Zack retourna ensuite à la grande porte. Il prit ensuite sur la gauche, comme l'avait indiqué la vieille femme des Taudis du Secteur 7. Le jeune homme longea bon nombre de débris laissé là, par on ne sait qui. Il finit enfin par arriver aux Taudis de Secteur 6. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le précédent ! En effet, celui-ci semblait plus, comment dire ? Animé ? Bref, au moins, quelqu'un pourrait forcement le renseigner. Tout à coup, un homme vint se placer devant lui, lui adressant un large sourire. L'homme désigna une sorte de cabane puis s'exclama :

Vous devez être fatigué, mon garçon ! Pourquoi ne pas vous reposer à notre magnifique auberge ? Et pour seulement dix Gils !

Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je suis pressé … Mon amie m'attend dans les Secteurs au dessus et … Hé !

L'homme n'écoutait déjà plus. Il venait de se ruer vers de nouveaux clients potentiels. Zack souffla en haussant les sourcils puis reprit sa route. Un panneau multicolore attira son intention. L'adolescent s'y dirigea dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelqu'un qui puisse le renseigner. Là, un homme plutôt costaud tapait nerveusement du pied.

Qu'est-ce que j'en fais … ? Marmonnait-il sans arrêt

Zack lui tapa l'épaule, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il fut interrompu par l'homme :

Je sais ! Cria t-il, tiens ! C'est pour toi ! T'es un homme maintenant, non ? Alors tu le mérite !

Mais … Commença le brun

Ne me remercie pas !

Sur ce, l'homme costaud prit ses jambes à son coup, heureux de s'être enfin débarrassé de son problème. Zack regarda ce qu'il venait de lui donner : une drôle de carte de visite. Le garçon fronça les sourcils en remarquant une jeune femme déguisée en costume d'abeille très sexy. Ne comprenant pas trop, le brun tourna la petite carte jaune et rose et lut les inscriptions au dos dans sa tête :

 _Mare d'être toujours puceau ? Tu veux un peu plus de peps dans ta vie ? Alors le Honney Bee Inn est un endroit parfait pour toi ! Nous prendrons soin de toi et nous satisferons tout tes … désires ?!_

 _Mais c'est quoi cette carte ?! J'ai pas besoin de ça ! Je dois vite m'en débarrasser !_

Voulant absolument jeter cette carte, Zack la déchira et la jeta par terre ! Il n'allait tout de même pas s'en servir ?! Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil autours de lui. Visiblement, personne ne l'avait remarqué … Et heureusement ! Tournant les talons, Zack remarqua la jeune fille du parc de tout à l'heure. Mais elle était seule, cette fois-ci. Peut-être devrait-il lui demander son chemin ? Après tout, c'était pour sauver son amie !

Le brun s'approcha rapidement d'elle. Prise de peur, elle recula de quelques pas et voulut s'enfuir, mais Zack la rattrapa par le poignet. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour faire face au garçon, la jeune fille plongea son regard dans celui du brun. Interdit, l'adolescent contempla avec admiration les magnifiques yeux émeraudes de la fille à la longue natte. Zack relâcha ensuite son emprise.

Excuse-moi … Dit-il. Je cherche un moyen de rejoindre les Secteurs supérieur de Midgar. Tu saurais comment on y va ?

Au premier abord, la fille à la robe bleue sembla quelque peu surprise. Elle finit enfin par répondre :

Oui. Il faut aller aux Taudis du Secteur 5. Il y là-bas un passage menant vers la Tour Shinra. Tu dois y aller ?

Ouai. Je dois retrouver une amie.

Oh.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis lui fit un signe de main, pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Attends ! Comment on se rend dans les Taudis ?

C'est simple …

La fille aux yeux émeraudes lui expliqua en détail comment s'y rendre. Zack la remercia et reprit sa route. Cette fois-ci direction les Taudis du Secteur 5, puis la Tour Shinra !

Le jeune garçon suivit à lettre les inscriptions de la jeune fille. Il devait pour commencer franchir le parc de jeu où il lui sembla voir Elsa tout à l'heure.

 _Si c'était vraiment elle, peut-être y sera t-elle ! Mais je crois plus que je me fais des idées. Forcement, personne n'échappe facilement aux Turks …_

Le garçon aux yeux bleus arriva au parc. Il observa avec intention chaque endroit, espérant voir la jeune brune. L'adolescent fut déçu de constater qu'elle ne demeurait malheureusement pas ici. Un peu triste, Zack se mit en quête des Taudis. Il arriva à l'endroit indiqué par la fille des Taudis du Secteur 6 : le petit marché des Taudis du Secteur 5. Le garçon s'y engouffra, se mêlant à la petite foule pour pouvoir passer inaperçu.

Après quelques minutes à tourner en rond, à éviter les marchands ainsi que les voyous, Zack arriva enfin devant d'immenses escaliers de métal. Il monta, espérant que ce soit bien ici. Lorsqu'il eut fini de gravir les marches, le jeune brun ressentit alors un grand changement d'atmosphère. L'air presque irrespirable et oppressant des Taudis venait de se changer en un air un peu plus léger. Aussi, quand l'adolescent levait les yeux aux ciels, il pouvait remarquer de nombreuses étoiles. C'était déjà la nuit. Avait-il vraiment passé autant de temps dans les Taudis ? Possible … Zack regarda ensuite en direction de l'immense tour que se dressait devant lui. Elle semblait presque toucher le ciel. Le brun ne voulait pas se demander combien d'étage elle pouvait bien compter. L'immense tour était éclairée par d'énormes projecteurs, éclairant une énorme enseigne : le symbole de Shinra,inc. Le garçon n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Enfin, la Tour Shinra ! Son rêve se trouvait maintenant qu'à quelques mètres seulement de lui ! Avançant d'un pas décidé, Zack se dirigea vers la raison de son long voyage jusqu'à Midgar …

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au pieds de la tour, l'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil en l'air. Il n'en voyait même pas le sommet ! Le brun inspira alors à fond, et rentra dans l'énorme bâtiment Shinra. Une fois à l'intérieur, une jeune femme vêtu d'une ravissante chemise ainsi qu'une jupe rouge bordeaux et un chignon l'accueillit :

Bonjour, Monsieur. En quoi pouvons-nous vous être utile ?

Et bien, je voudrais savoir où se trouve l'étage du SOLDAT.

Le SOLDAT ? Pourrais-je vous demander pourquoi ?

Pour y entrer, bien évidemment !

Très bien. J'appelle donc le SOLDAT chargé des nouvelles recrues qui pourraient être potentiels. Veuillez patienter, s'il vous plait …

Sur ce, la secrétaire prit le téléphone sur son bureau. Elle parla brièvement de Zack à la personne qui lui répondit. La femme raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard puis se tourna de nouveau vers le garçon. Celui-ci croisa les bras, attendant impatiemment sa réponse. Cette dernière lui adressa un large sourire et lui indiqua :

Il ne devrait plus tarder.

Bien.

Vous pouvez l'attendre là-bas, je vous prie ?

Pas de problèmes !

Le brun alla s'installer sur les fauteuils que lui indiquait la secrétaire Shinra. Une fois assis, Zack tapa nerveusement du pied. Son rêve n'allait pas tarder à se réaliser ! Pour attiser son impatience, l'adolescent regarda attentivement autours de lui. Il était tard, ce soir là. La large pendule suspendu au dessus de l'entrée indiquait presque minuit. Pourtant, l'administration semblait encore pleine, comme en plein jour. Les habitants de Midgar avaient-ils vraiment l'habitude de rester éveillés aussi tard ? Zack l'ignorait.

Tout à coup, une ombre imposante apparut au dessus du garçon. Remarquant le grand homme que le surplombait, il se leva brusquement. En face de lui, l'homme à l'imposante carrure le regardait de haut. Ses cheveux bruns relâchés en arrière, une énorme épée qui semblait super lourde accrochée dans son dos, il toisait Zack de ses grands yeux bleus. Au premier abord, l'adolescent prit peur. Mais cette peur disparue au moment où il lui tendit une main amicale, un sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme la serra et ils se présentèrent :

Bonsoir, jeune homme. Je suis Angeal Hewley, SOLDAT 1ère Classe. Je m'occupe des nouvelles recrues ainsi que de quelques miliciens très compétant.

Bonsoir, Monsieur Hewley. Je m'appelle Zack. Zack Fair.

On va être clair sur un point ! Pas de « Monsieur » avec moi ! Appelle-moi juste Angeal, Zack.

D'accord, Angeal. Je suis très honoré de faire votre rencontre.

Le 1ère Classe sourit de nouveau à l'adolescent. Quelque chose disait à Zack qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontré ce soir-là pour rien ...


	8. Chapitre VIII

**Chapitre VIII :**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Zack avait été engagé en tant que milicien dans le SOLDAT. Avec Angeal comme supérieur, ses entraînement demeuraient très intensifs, comme le jeune garçon les avaient imaginés. Le grand homme s'occupait seulement d'un petite groupe de six miliciens. Zack ne savait même pas leurs noms. Et, pour la plupart, il ne connaissait même pas leurs têtes. Lui, contrairement aux autres, préférait retirer son casque. Tout simplement parce qu'il voit beaucoup mieux sans et qu'il peut mieux respirer.

Bien entendu, le jeune homme n'avait pas oublié son amie, Elsa. Au contraire, dès le premier jour où il s'était engagé dans le SOLDAT, il avait demandé la permission à Angeal pour pouvoir négocier la libération de la jeune fille.

* * *

 _Flash-back_ _…_

 _Alors qu'Angeal venait de finir de lui montrer les différents étages de la Tour Shinra auxquels Zack aurait droit d'accès, l'adolescent se mit à piétiner sur place, hésitant à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres à son mentor._

 _Hum …_

 _Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Angeal, inquiet_

 _C'est que … hum …_

 _Tu veux en parler ?_

 _L'homme à l'imposante épée posa deux mains rassurantes sur ses épaules._

 _A partir d'aujourd'hui, je veillerais sur toi. Alors si quelque chose te tracasse, il faudra m'en parler, d'accord ?_

 _J'imagine que je peux vous faire confiance._

 _Je t'écoute, mon garçon._

 _Zack n'osa pas affronter le regard de son mentor et il préféra tout lui avouer, les yeux rivés vers le sol :_

 _J'ai fais la plus grande partie de mon voyage avec une amie et euh … pour que je puisse réaliser mon rêve elle s'est laissée capturer par les Turks. Je me suis promis d'aller la chercher._

 _Angeal resta muet. Il enleva ses mains des épaules du garçon et tourna le dos._

 _Permission accordé. C'est bien parce que tu voulais poursuivre ton rêve … et ta promesse. Je fermerais donc les yeux cette fois-ci. Vas._

 _Angeal … Merci !_

 _A ses mots, son mentor partit, laissant Zack seul dans les couloirs de la Tour Shinra. Comprenant ce qu'il devait faire, le brun chercha un ascenseur pour se rendre aux quartiers des Turks. Traversant les couloirs déserts au vu de l'heure, il ne tarda pas à le trouver. Lorsqu'il fut entré, l'adolescent essaya de se remémorer quel pouvait bien être l'étage dans lequel il devait se rendre. Il chercha longtemps, longtemps … Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Renonçant à réfléchir, Zack appuya au hasard sur une des touches. Là, l'ascenseur se mit en marche vers la longue route pour l'étage souhaité. Le garçon remarqua ensuite que la machine était faite de verre. Lorsqu'il tourna un peu la tête, il pouvait apercevoir Midgar de nuit. Comme le jeune homme était encore dans les étages supérieur, il compara la vue de la grande métropole à immense océan reflétant un ciel étoilé._

 _Lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé, les portes s'ouvrirent et Zack sortit de la minuscule pièce de verre. De nouveau dans les couloirs de la Tour, le jeune homme se dit qu'il devrait peut-être chercher demain, car tous devait dormir à cette heure-ci._

 _Voulant rebrousser chemin, l'adolescent entendit alors deux hommes discuter. Intrigué, Zack alla écouter discrètement, se cachant derrière un mur. Il put néanmoins reconnaître une des voix : celle de Reno._

 _Tseng, pourquoi avoir relâcher la fille ? Demanda le Turk aux cheveux rouges_

 _Elle connait notre cible._

 _« Notre cible » ? La Cetra ?_

 _Tu comprends vite, Reno._

 _Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu l'as relâché._

 _Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Réfléchis, pour une fois. Si elle connaît la Cetra, elle finira par nous conduire à elle. Maintenant retourne à ta tâche._

 _Bien._

 _« La Cetra » ? Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? Zack l'ignorait. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas ce qu'était une « Cetra ». Et il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y penser ! Reno se dirigeait maintenant vers lui. Le garçon devait trouver un moyen d'y échapper ! C'est alors qu'il repensa à son titre depuis hier. L'adolescent était désormais un milicien travaillant pour Shinra, Inc. Or, les Turks aussi. Pas de quoi avoir peur de lui ! S'encouragea-t-il. Reno venait de passer devant lui. Reconnaissant Zack, il fit une drôle de grimace. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et le dévisagea :_

 _T'as vraiment de la chance d'avoir une amie comme elle._

 _Tu parles d'Elsa ?!_

 _En prononçant le prénom de son amie, le garçon sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort._

 _Bien sûr, de qui veux-tu que je parle d'autre ? Alors qu'on essayait tant bien que mal à te rattraper, elle faisait tout pour nous en empêcher. Et puis, maintenant que j'y repense,si on t'aurait arrêté, Shinra ne comporterait pas une personne de plus parmi ses rangs._

 _Sentant le colère s'emparer de lui, le jeune homme agrippa le Turk par le col._

 _Dis-moi juste où elle est !_

 _Ouh là ! Calme-toi, mon pote. Je sais même pas où elle est. Ta copine est partie ce matin. Depuis, on l'a plus revue._

 _Entendant cela, Zack lâcha son emprise sur Reno. Il repartit ensuite vers l'ascenseur._

… _Fin du Flash-back._

* * *

Ce matin, Zack se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'avait pas entendu son réveil ! Se préparant vite fait bien fait, le garçon se hâta de sortir de son appartement.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Angeal l'attendait, les bras croisés. Baissant la tête, honteux, l'adolescent esquissa un petit « désolé ». En face, son Mentor rigola doucement. Lui ébouriffant les cheveux, il s'exclama :

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Mais, Angeal, je suis en retard ! Je n'avais pas entendu mon réveil, je suis vraiment désolé …

Tu ne risquais pas de l'entendre, car je l'avais arrêté.

Écarquillant les yeux, Zack regarda Angeal d'un air d'incompréhension.

Je te laisse quartier libre, aujourd'hui. Pour aller la chercher.

Quoi ?! C'est vrai ?! Mais … je ne sais même pas par où chercher …

Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais son numéro, non ?

Oui …

Alors tu auras sans doute besoin de ça.

L'homme à l'imposante épée sortit de son uniforme de SOLDAT 1ère Classe noire un téléphone portable. L'espace d'un instant, Zack n'en cru pas ses yeux !

Angeal, je peux pas accepter … C'est pas mon anniversaire, ni Noël …

Alors accepte ça comme un cadeau en tant qu'ami. Aller, bonne chance, mon petit Zack.

Son Mentor lui donna le téléphone et il tourna les talons, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le couloir sombre de la Tour Shinra. N'y croyant toujours pas, l'adolescent accourut vers son sac. Il en sortit le bout de papier, les mains tremblantes. Au moment de composer le numéro, des tas de questions lui vinrent :

 _Et si elle m'avait oublié ? Et si elle n'est plus dans Midgar ? Ou même pire ! Si elle m'en veut ? Bon aller … Je me lance !_

Malgré ses mains tremblantes, il parvint tout de même à composer le numéro. L'attente lui parue longue … trèèèèèèès longue … A l'intérieur de lui, Zack sentait son cœur battre la chamade, près à sortir de se poitrine. Puis, une voix qui ne lui est pas inconnue parla enfin :

Allô ?

Elsa ! J'y crois pas ! C'est vraiment toi !

Zack ! Je suis vraiment en train de te parler ! Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait des mois !

Je suis en pleine forme ! Et toi ? Tout va bien ?

Oui. J'étais inquiète pour toi. Je n'avais plus de nouvelles …

Je m'inquiétais aussi. Dis-moi, tu es toujours à Midgar ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Le brun se remémora alors leur conversation sur le navire menant à Junon. A le fois où il lui avait montré la cadre photo.

Zack ?

Tu te rappelles de la photo ?

Oui, et bien ?

Tu oublies ta promesse !

Promesse ?

Je t'ai montré la photo, alors on doit sortir ensemble, tu te souviens ?

Un petit blanc s'installa. Son amie devait réfléchir.

Elsa ?

J'accepte. On se rejoins où ?

Fontaine de Secteur 8, toute de suite !

D'accord ! Je raccroche alors !

Ne voulant pas décoller le téléphone de son oreille, Zack entendit le son interminable des « bip, bip » signifiant que la conversation était finie.

* * *

Pour Zack, les minutes semblaient presque durer une éternité. Voilà maintenant une demie-heure que le garçon attendait près de la fontaine du Secteur 8, l'endroit du fameux rendez-vous. Il guettait tout les passants, espérant enfin voir la jeune fille arriver. Certain, même, lorsqu'ils croisaient son regard, s'enfuyait à sa vue. Faisait-il vraiment peur ? Peut-être, après tout il avait gardé son uniforme de milicien. A force d'attendre, le garçon en devenait nerveux. L'adolescent, faisant les cents pas, se mit à paniquer.

 _Et si elle ne venait pas ? Après tout, je n'étais qu'un simple compagnon de voyage. Non, elle va venir ! Peut-être …_

Le brun vit enfin une ombre regarder dans sa direction timidement. Zack plissa les yeux. Était-ce elle ? Pourquoi ne pas oser s'approcher ? Soudain, une idée lui vint en tête. Le milicien allait l'appeler, histoire de vérifier si c'était bien son amie. Il chercha dans ses contacts et trouva le numéro de son amie. Il vit l'ombre en face de lui coller un téléphone à son oreille.

Tu as peur de moi ? Ironisa le jeune garçon

Je savais pas si c'était bien toi …

Raccrochant, Zack vit la personne sortir doucement de l'ombre. Soudain, sans comprendre pourquoi, il se retrouva bientôt avec Elsa dans les bras.

Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Lui avoua-t-elle

Toi aussi ! Dès que je suis engagé dans la milice pour devenir SOLDAT, j'ai accouru pour te sauver …

Mais ils m'avaient déjà relâché. Je n'ai pas trop compris leurs raisons, d'ailleurs

L'important, c'est que tu sois saine et sauve !

Raconte-moi ! Comment c'est de travailler pour la Shinra ? Je veux tout savoir !

Ben si tu veux. Alors …

Attends !

La jeune fille posa un doigt sur la bouche de Zack. Elle regarda autours d'elle et reprit :

Je voudrais aller dans un endroit un peu plus sûr pour pouvoir parler. Ça te dérange pas ?

Non. Enfin, ça dépend où.

Dans les Taudis du Secteur 5. Viens !

La jeune fille l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna vers son « endroit tranquille ». Mais, comment pourrait-il y avoir un « endroit tranquille » dans les Taudis ? Voulant comprendre, Zack se laissa guider par son amie.

* * *

Elsa le mena devant un grand bâtiment de pierres grises. Deux grandes portes de bois servaient d'entrée. Et, au dessus, un énorme vitrail représentant une jeune fille qui prie laissait passer la lumière du jour, bien que les sublimes rayons du soleil n'atteignaient presque jamais les Taudis. Cet endroit, était-ce vraiment une église ? Comment une église pourrait elle se trouvait dans les Taudis ? Cela, personne ne le savait.

Son amie, qui était coiffée d'une natte brune comme à leur première rencontre, lui demanda de fermer les yeux et de se laisser guider. Zack obéit. La jeune fille le conduisit à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Lorsqu'il entra, l'adolescent sentit un drôle de parfum dans l'air. Il était doux et il apaisait. Tout à coup, Elsa s'arrêta et le garçon dût en faire de même.

Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Quand il ouvrit enfin ses paupières, une chose insolite se dessina. En face de lui se trouvait un magnifique champs de fleurs, blanches et jaunes. Voilà d'où venait cette délicieuse odeur.

Ces fleurs sont magnifiques ! Comment as-tu découvert cet endroit.

Les mains derrière son dos, Elsa s'avançait vers la plate-bande. Elle caressa du bout des doigts quelques fleurs avant de répondre.

C'est mon amie dont je t'ai parlé qui les fait pousser.

Ah oui, tu m'avais déjà parlé d'elle.

Oui.

Comment arrive-t-elle à faire pousser autant de fleurs dans les Taudis ?

Je ne sais pas. Mon amie en fait aussi pousser près de chez elle. Tu vas peut-être me trouver bizarre, mais, lorsque je suis avec elle, je ressens comme une étrange aura émanant d'elle.

Une aura ?

Oui. Bienveillante, forte, déterminée … Je ne saurais la décrire.

Zack vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Alors, parle-moi de ce que tu fais de tes journées.

Et bien …

C'est alors que le garçon raconta un très long monologue sur ses journées avec Angeal, les autres miliciens, ses quelques missions donnés de temps en temps par Shinra,Inc. Elsa semblait complètement absorbée par son récit. La jeune fille le regardait dans les yeux. Ce fut alors qu'un détail frappa Zack. Quelque chose, dans son regard, avait un peu changé, mais il ne trouvait pas quoi.

Ayant fini son récit, Elsa reprit, le regardant toujours dans les yeux.

Zack, je trouve que tes yeux ont changé. Ils sont beaucoup plus … brillant. Je me souviens pourtant que tu avais un regard époustouflant, à l'époque.

Oui, et c'est normal ! Quand on entre dans la milice, on nous injecte un peu d'énergie Mako dans le sang, ce qui renforce nos capacités physiques et mentaux !

Alors si tes yeux sont plus brillant, c'est parce qu'on t'as insufflé de la Mako ?

Oui. D'ailleurs, je trouve que ton regard à toi aussi à changé.

Ah bon ?

Elsa détourna rapidement le regard. Cherchait-elle à cacher quelque chose ? L'adolescent en était presque convaincu. Suite à cela, un léger blanc s'installa. Zack décida alors à reprendre :

Tu as trouvé du boulot ?

Non, pas encore. Mais je continue à chercher.

Pourquoi tu viendrais pas dans le SOLDAT ?

Impossible. Il n'y a pas de fille dans le SOLDAT. Tu en as vu une, toi ?!

Maintenant que tu le dis … Ah, c'est dommage mais je crois bien que le SOLDAT est fait seulement pour les gars.

Voilà.

Le garçon trouva son ton sec. Elle semblait vraiment vouer une rancune totale contre le SOLDAT. Mais il en faisait parti, alors pourquoi la jeune brune ne le détestait pas ? Le milicien n'en savait rien.

Je suis désolée, Zack, mais je dois rentrer. Mon amie m'attend.

Ah, je comprends. Moi aussi je dois rentrer, de toute façon. Demain je passe l'épreuve sur le terrain pour devenir un SOLDAT 3ème Classe.

Bonne chance à toi !

Elsa se leva vivement, l'embrassa sur la joue et partit sans dire un mot. Zack resta donc un long moment à admirer les fleurs devant lui. Il n'avait pas oser parler du sujet sur sa fameuse amie Cetra dont Reno et Tseng avaient fait allusion. Peut-être que la jeune fille l'ignorait, elle aussi ...

* * *

Bonjour, ou bonsoir, à tout ceux qui me lisent. Pour commencer, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes ses vues, même si je suis pas vraiment sûre que ça compte ... Bref j'aimerais faire un petit épisode bonus sur une mission confié à Zack pendant qu'il était milicien et j'aimerais connaître vos idées concernant cette fameuse mission. Celui ou celle qui aura la mission la plus originale verra son idée écrite dans ce fameux chapitre bonus.

Encore une fois, (oui je me répète ^^), merci de lire cette fiction :)


	9. Chapitre BONUS 1

_Idée proposée par Nephelith._

* * *

 **Chapitre BONUS : Le Première Mission De Zack …**

Aujourd'hui, Zack était tout excité. Il allait enfin sortir de Midgar, car Angeal venait de l'informer d'un mission se passant sur le terrain. Son mentor ne lui avait encore rien briefé, mais il le saurait sûrement une fois dans l'hélicoptère menant à sa destination. Le milicien ne savait même pas où il se rendait. Mais qu'importe ? Enfin un peu d'action !

Alors qu'il atteignait le sommet de la Tour Shinra, le garçon remarqua Angeal accompagné d'un autre milicien. Zack s'avança vers eux. Il salua tout d'abord son mentor puis, il tendit une main amicale vers le second milicien. Ce dernier leva timidement sa main vers lui et la lui serra. Ce fut rapide mais Zack eut le temps de savoir que le milicien accompagnant son mentor et lui-même ne serait bientôt plus un bleu. Le gars en face de lui avait-il lui aussi ressentit ça en lui serrant la main ? Le brun l'ignorait. Il regarda ensuite en direction d'Angeal. D'un signe de tête, celui-ci indiqua qu'il faudrait monter dans l'appareil, maintenant. Leur mission attendait.

Quand il démarra, l'homme à l'Épée Broyeuse croisa les bras et commença à parler :

\- Il est temps que je vous explique notre mission. Nous nous rendons en ce moment-même à village fusée. Je suppose que vous êtes tous les deux au courant que la Shinra possède une fusée là-bas, d'où le nom du village. Il se trouve que les Turks ont remarqué des activités suspectes tout autour. Notre but sera donc de trouver les raisons des ces fameuses activités suspectes. Vous partirez tout les deux en éclaireurs, mais vous aurez la stricte interdiction d'agir de votre propre chef. Est-ce bien clair ?

Lorsqu'il avait posé cette question, son regard s'était arrêté sur Zack. Bon, d'accord, il lui arrivait déjà d'être impatient, mais jamais il ne serait assez stupide pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Du moins, il le pensait …

\- Pour qui tu nous prendre, Angeal ! On des futurs SOLDATs, tout les deux !

L'adolescent venait de poser ses deux mains sur les épaules de son confrère. Celui-ci les retira de suite.

\- Euh … Bon d'accord … T'aimes pas quand on te touche ?

Pour toute réponse, le milicien regarda le sol, si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça un sol, vu qu'ils sont en hauteur …

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée du village. Ce n'était certes qu'un simple village de campagnes, entouré par les plaines verdoyantes, les montagnes du Mont Nibel et la mer, mais il avait tout de même quelque chose de très intéressant : une imposante fusée qui se dressait, droite, face au ciel, très clair ce jour-ci, la Shinra n°26.

Angeal se dirigea alors vers l'auberge et expliqua son plan pour la journée :

\- Je vais réserver une chambre, après j'irais interroger les habitants. Vous deux, vous allez partir dès maintenant vers la fusée. Je vous le rappelle : pas d'actions précipitées.

Les deux miliciens acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et se dirigèrent donc vers la Shinra n°26. Aucun des deux n'osèrent parler, pas même Zack qui pourtant aimait beaucoup les dialogues. En vérité, il trouvait cette mission terriblement ennuyeuse. Il n'y aurait sûrement aucune action. Après tout, les activités suspectes étaient seulement dû aux allées et venues des habitants. Enfin, cela demeurait seulement son impression.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'immense fusée, Zack leva la tête pour l'observer. Elle était vraiment haute, et il n'imaginait pas qu'un tel engin pouvait vraiment aller dans l'espace ! Ce fut alors que l'adolescent remarqua un homme blond, une cigarette dans la bouche, parler avec des habitants. Croyant à un comportement suspect, le jeune homme décida de les interroger.

\- Alors bande de $*ù vous avez bien comprit ce que je vous demande ?!

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur …

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, encore ?! Encore un petit $*ù ?! J'ai de temps à perdre avec toi, &_'$*ù.

\- Pas besoin d'en venir aux insultes !

Alors que Zack essayait tant bien que mal à raisonner l'étrange individu, le milicien à côté de lui ne disait que mot. Avait-il perdu sa langue ? Était-il muet ? Comment le savoir sachant qu'il cachait toute expression derrière un masque ? Sachant que son compagnon ne s'exprimera pas quant à cette situation, l'adolescent décida s'abandonner. Au lieu de dialoguer simplement avec cet homme grossier, le garçon rebroussa chemin, suivit du milicien. En fait, il alla se cacher derrière un buisson, non-loin de la fusée. Il lança alors un regard noir à son confrère.

\- C'est sympa de m'aider !

Il ne répondit pas, préférant regarder le sol. Encore et toujours le sol. Zack se demanda même comment un type comme lui a pu entrer dans le SOLDAT ?! Enfin, la milice, plutôt …

Le garçon reporta ensuite son intention vers la Shinra n°26. Le petit groupe d'habitant étaient partis. Soudain, il remarqua quelques silhouettes se diriger furtivement vers l'énorme fusée. Zack plissa les yeux, toujours caché derrière le buisson. Il remarqua alors que les personnes autours de la fusée étaient des Wutaïens et qu'ils portaient avec eux des explosifs ! Le futur SOLDAT sentit une sensation de froid le parcourir. Que devait-il faire ? Prévenir Angeal ? Mais il n'avait pas assez de temps ! Leurs ennemis feraient exploser la fusée avant même qu'il ne puisse le prévenir ! Il saisit alors son fusil et le pointa en direction des hommes. L'adolescent sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Il regarda le milicien à côté de lui. Ce dernier lui fit non de la tête.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Protesta le jeune homme. Si je ne fais rien, ils vont détruire la fusée !

Zack entendit un soupir émaner de son allié. Il saisit alors lui aussi son fusil, mais le pointa en direction des explosifs, désormais placés sur la fusée.

\- Attends ! C'est risqué de faire ça ! Et s'il sont enclenché ?!

Mais n'écoutant pas, le milicien tira seulement une seule balle, et elle vint désamorcer l'unique bombe qui était posée. Alerté par le bruit de l'explosion, le groupe de Wutaïen se ruèrent vers leur bombe. Et il furent très surpris de constater leur explosif complètement détruit. Ils cherchèrent alors le responsable de l'attaque. Soudain, ils furent criblés de balles. Zack venait de leur tirer dessus. Il venait d'ôter le vie à quatres hommes, mais aucune haine ou rancœur ne le saisit. Non, au contraire, il était fier. Le garçon se leva brusquement et sauta par dessus le buisson, se dirigeant vers les corps sans vies. Rejoins par son confrère, le futur SOLDAT lui intima l'ordre de l'aider à se débarrasser des corps. Sachant que la mer se trouvait à proximité, Zack eut l'idée de les balancer à l'eau.

Alors qu'ils portaient le premier corps, le garçon se rappela qu'il l'avait déjà fait, auparavant. En effet, avant d'entrer dans la milice, le garçon avait tué un homme qui tentait de lui faire du mal, à lui, mais aussi à elle. Bien évidemment, Zack n'avait pas oublié son amie. Il espérait secrètement la revoir un jour.

Une fois le travail fini, les deux miliciens retournèrent vers la fusée. Angeal les y attendaient, les bras croisés. Les deux hommes venaient d'agir sans l'en avoir informé. Ils allaient sûrement se faire sermonner, maintenant.

\- Vous avez agis sans mon autorisation.

\- Mais Angeal … Si on ne serait pas intervenu, les Wutaïens auraient sans doute explosé la fusée, et le village avec ! Alors nous sommes intervenus.

Son mentor sembla réfléchir. Il regarda ensuite dans les yeux son protégé, avant de lui adresser un sourir.

\- Vous avez bien fait, dans ce cas là. Je parlerais au Directeur du SOLDAT pour votre performance d'aujourd'hui. Qui sait, peut-être vous fera-t-il une promotion pour devenir 3ème Classe ?

\- C'est vrai ?!

Angeal se retourna et rit un peu. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'hélicoptère qui les ramèneraient tout les trois à Midgar.

* * *

Voilà un premier Bonus de terminé ^^ Le chapitre IX est actuellement en cours de rédaction, ne vous inquiétez pas :) Désolée pour le retard, mais il se trouve que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire en ce moment ... Bref j'essayerais de publier la suite le plus vite possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour.

Ce message s'adresse à tout ceux qui suivaient cette fanfiction. Je vous annonce que, malgré le fait que je l'ai abandonnée, j'ai décidé de la reprendre. Mais par sur ce compte. Je n'ai désormais plus qu'un seul compte principal : La Colombe Metallique. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à annoncer. À bientôt, je l'espère !


End file.
